Pirates of The Caribbean: Vertigo
by PineappleIce
Summary: Lainey's a simple serving wench in Tortuga. She's quite happy until one Captain Jack Sparrow walks into her life, claiming she's really a princess. With everything going insane, what's a girl to do? Full summary inside. COMPLETE
1. Introduction

**Pirates of The Caribbean: Vertigo**

**Summary: **Captain Jack Sparrow saved her from death when she was just eight years old, but now Princess Carmen Regalia of Evaneta can't remember a thing. She's a serving wench named Lainey, and she thinks her Tortuga life is what she was born for. But when Jack comes across her again, now a beautiful young woman, he decides he must return her to Evaneta. Lainey vaguely recognises him, but he must kidnap her to get her to Evaneta. Can he convince her she's a princess... and can he fight his feelings for her?  
**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, I haven't written in this fandom for ages. I hope you enjoy this story, I'm quite fond of the idea. No plan as of yet but I'm sure that'll come soon. Remember to review to let me know what you think. This first chapter is just the introduction, and it's not really long.

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Jack would never forget.

He had just turned sixteen, and it was his first true act as a pirate. The ship he sailed on, The Crimson Mermaid, had spotted a royal fleet, close to the England coast. Jack had been in his cabin, homesick. He hated being so far from the Caribbean. But then the captain, Emerett Dank, had burst in and told him that they were going to raid the ships.

"Can I come?" Jack asked, tugging at his long brown pony-tail.

Captain Dank ran a critical grey eye over his young charge. "Do yer think yer up fer it, laddie?"

"Aye, of course," Jack replied, grinning.

The sacking of the ships was quick, easy. The crew of the Mermaid easily outclassed the soldiers on the ships. Most of the soldiers were killed; only three remained, and badly injured, they had been taken to the brigg of the Mermaid. Finally, Jack stood with Dank on the last ship, smiling. He had done well.

"Yer make me proud," Dank said warmly, patting Jack on the shoulder. "Tell yer what, ye go and take whatever yer want from the cabins."

"Thanks, Cap'n," Jack said, setting off.

He was looking for riches, but it was on that day Jack Sparrow discovered that all treasure isn't silver and gold.

He found her in the second cabin he raided. As he dug around in a drawer beside the door, there was a distinctive whimper from under the bed. Jack froze, drawing his pistol, his chocolate eyes fixed on the darkness under there.

"Come out!" he commanded.

Another whimper, followed by a shuffling sound. Then she crawled out, a girl of no more than eight, plainly terrified. She got shakily to her feet, her face obscured by soft brown ringlets. Only her eyes could be seen; huge, amber eyes that stared up at Jack.

Jack swallowed. He hadn't expected anything like this. He cleared his throat. "Who- who the hell are _you_?"

She whimpered once more, eyes travelling from Jack's face to the pistol, then back again. Jack lowered it, deciding she was no threat. She was dressed in a fine red dress; she was clearly royalty.

"Who are you?" he repeated, more softly this time.

"Carmen Karenza Keisha Regalia, Princess of Evaneta," she said shakily. She said it like she had practised it many times.

Evaneta. Jack nodded. Evaneta was a small island, three hundred miles from England. And here, at his mercy, stood a small princess. The ransom for her would be great, there was no doubt about that. Or he could just shoot her, because he didn't really need the hassle of looking after a child.

But he couldn't kill her, or even hold her to ransom, and it was all because she made him hurt at the thought of doing either of these things. She held an innocence in those eyes, and he couldn't take it away.

He stepped towards her, and she shrunk back, terrified. "No," he said softly. "Yer must not fear me, savvy?"

She paused, and he gathered her up into his arms. He gently pushed her ringlets out of her face, revealing pale skin, plump red lips; she had a pretty face.

Dank appeared in the doorway, frowning. "Jack Sparrow, what the hell-?"

"This is a servant girl," Jack lied fluently. "I'm takin' her back to Tortuga."


	2. Meet Lainey

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Here you go, another chapter to slake your lust for more on my story... or not. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meet Lainey**

"Lainey, are you alright? You look awful, dear." Mrs Swaine examined her young serving wench closely from behind the counter as she entered The Singing Wench tavern. It was almost midday, and a beam of sunlight seemed to illuminate her young helper.

Lainey tossed her long hair over her slender shoulder elegantly. "I had that dream again," she sighed, shaking her head. "You know, the one about that dark man?"

"Is it a bad dream?" Mrs Swaine asked in concern, wiping the counter down.

Lainey came behind the counter, pulling an apron over her tight green dress, and starting to clean the tankards out with a distant expression on her beautiful face. Her amber eyes, huge, outlined in black kohl, seemed far away. "Not a bad dream," she said finally. "But a haunting one..."

Mrs Swaine raised her pale eyebrows, shaking her grey head. "You girls, with your far-off thoughts of love. Yer need to come back down to earth, dear."

"Who said anything about love?" Lainey asked defensively, scrubbing at the tankards. There was silence for a moment, then Lainey finished, drying her hands on her apron, her freckled cheeks crimson. "Though... those eyes he has... so deep..."

Mrs Swaine's withered face tightened. "Wonderful, one completely absent serving girl, and one who is in love with a man from her dreams. Might as well close this place down..."

Lainey laughed, patting Mrs Swaine on the shoulder. "Don't panic, Mrs Swaine, you know I can handle this place. Is Coral not here?"

"Late again," Mrs Swaine sighed, pouring herself a rum and taking a long swig. "You know, that girl's got her head higher in the clouds than you, and that's saying something."

At that moment, the door burst open again, and a tiny young woman tumbled in, red curls everywhere. She greeted them with a wide smile.

"Coral, you're late again!"

"I have a good reason this time though," Coral said, blinking her green eyes, sounding quite breathless. Indeed, Lainey noticed that the colour had drained from her cheeks, making her paler than usual.

Mrs Swaine rolled her eyes. "You _always _have a 'good' reason, Coral," she sighed.

"But, Mrs Swaine- it's the Black Pearl!" Coral panted, shaking her head violently. "The Black Pearl! It just docked, the whole place is in an uproar... I wonder if we'll see Jack Sparrow..."

Lainey sighed, laughing in exasperation. "Pirates, Coral, are not good men. Don't go chasing Jack Sparrow around Tortuga now, will you?"

Mrs Swaine broke into the conversation. "While I'd love to listen to the ramblings of you two all day, we'll have customers soon. You'd better get ready."

Coral insisted she was already ready, dressed in a dress that was so low it was practically indecent. Lainey rolled her eyes and went into the back room, changing into a red dress that hugged her slender body, accenting her curves. She sat before the mirror, clipping back her hair. It was long and soft; once brown, it was now a golden colour after being bleached in the sun. Her skin was dark, freckled, her face beautiful.

When she went back out into the tavern, she found that Coral was still rambling about Jack Sparrow. Lainey tried to block it out. She was fond of Coral, but did not share her love of pirates.

The day passed swiftly, the tavern slowly filling. There was an excited buzz on the air, talk of the Black Pearl and the wonderful Jack Sparrow and his crew. The atmosphere was tense.

"Do you think he'll come?" Coral asked, as Lainey passed her in the evening, arms laden with empty dishes.

Lainey shrugged. "I hope so, anything to get rid of this awful atmosphere."

She placed the dishes down on the counter. Someone called out to her for a rum. She noticed the barrel was empty. "Two moments!" she called.

She hurried down into the cool, quiet cellar, glad to escape the tavern. She could hear the buzz of noise upstairs as she lifted a barrel into her arms, and sighed. She had spent many years doing this job; working here was the first memory she had.

Suddenly, the buzz stopped.

Lainey knew what it meant. Captain Jack Sparrow must have entered the tavern.

She went upstairs, still cradling the barrel. Noise was slowly resuming as she went behind the counter. She couldn't see Jack Sparrow for the thick crowd, but it didn't much bother her. Instead, she began to fill a tankard of rum for the man who had asked for it, taking his money quite calmly.

Mrs Swaine looked run off her feet. "Jack Sparrow is proving very good for business, Lainey."

"I don't see the attraction, personally. I mean, what is he when it comes down to it?" Lainey sighed. "Just a pirate."

Little did Lainey know, Jack Sparrow was soon going to have quite an effect on her peaceful life.


	3. Amber Eyes

**Author's Note: **Haven't updated for a while, but it's okay because I got no reviews. Please review if you are reading to let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Amber Eyes**

Jack Sparrow settled himself comfortably in his chair. Beside him, Will Turner, the only crew member he had brought out with him for a drink, looked unsettled. Jack wasn't really surprised. Will didn't look wild crowds, and there was definately one tonight. Most people kept glancing at them, and Jack felt quite proud.

"What can I get yer?" Jack started at the sight of full, white breasts, almost falling out of a blue dress, appearing in his face. He looked up into the face of the red-haired serving wench.

"Rum, please, luv," he replied, enjoying the flirtatious way she was cocking her head, blinking her green eyes. "And you, Will, what ye havin'?"

"W-water please," Will stammered, red-faced, trying to look anywhere but at the serving girl.

"There yer go luv, water and rum," Jack purred to the girl.

She leaned close to him, speaking huskily. "Anything ye like, Sir..." Then, winking raunchily, she flounced off, curls bouncing.

Jack lowered his hat over his eyes, leaning back. Will remained stiff, uncomfortable. He chewed a fingernail.

"Yer alright, whelp?" Jack asked him in concern.

Will laughed nervously. "Yes, yes, fine... nice- nice lass that one, yes..." He cleared his throat, shaking his head, murmuring something about 'Elizabeth wouldn't like'.

"Ahh, come on Will, 'Lizabeth loves yer, through and through. She trusts yer enough, I'm sure," Jack responded reassuringly.

Jack looked around the tavern. It was indeed packed tonight; men armed to the teeth, obviously trying to appeal to Jack to take them on as part of his crew, and women dressed quite indecently, obviously trying to appeal to Jack to take them to his bed.

His eyes found the red-haired woman. Through the thick crowd of people at the counter, he could see her pouring drinks and talking to another woman. This one had her back to Jack. She was wearing a red dress and had golden brown hair, clipped up messily off her neck.

Jack looked back to Will, who was looking a little more comfortable. He smiled at Jack. Then the serving girl bounded back over, placing their drinks on the table.

"Ta, luv," Jack said, paying her. He ran his eyes over her; she wasn't bad, not at all. "So, wha's yer name?"

"Coral," she replied, pouting prettily. "I know who you are, course, you're Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, aren't you?" And she tossed her hair.

"Coral," Jack repeated, trying to decide if he wanted her or not. "This is my friend, Will Turner."

"Pleasure," she said softly, leaning across to shake Will's hand, granting him a very full view, causing him to turn magenta again.

"Why don' yer join us?" Jack asked, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

Her white cheeks turned red. "Perhaps," she teased, then she winked again and strode away.

"Must you go with a girl from every tavern?" Will sighed, sipping his water. "Granted they're all pretty, but why can't one woman suffice?"

"Because I haven't met one that good, Will," Jack replied, chuckling, swigging his rum. "Yer lucky, trust me."

Jack found Coral again with his eyes. She was at the counter, talking to that golden-haired woman, who still had her back to Jack. He watched Coral. She wasn't perfect, but she was good enough.

Then the other woman turned around, and Jack froze, seeing huge amber eyes.

A man suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking Jack's view. Jack's heart was racing. It couldn't be... he must have imagined it. He swallowed, then decided he had to know.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said to Will, then rose, heading swiftly towards the counter.

She had her back to him again when he got there, washing dishes behind the counter. Coral was there though, and she smiled at him, leaning across to talk to him.

"Alright, Captain?" she asked breathlessly.

Jack pointed at the other girl. "Can yer get her attention for me, luv?"

Coral appeared quite offended. Angry splotches appeared on her white cheeks and her eyes flashed dangerously. She said nothing, just tossed her head and marched off to the other end of the tavern. Jack sighed at his own tactlessness, then chewed his lip.

"'Scuse me!" he called to the other woman. "'Scuse me, luv!"

She turned her head to see him, and under his hat his eyes widened. Huge amber eyes set in a face that had darkened, become more beautiful, matured. This was Princess Carmen Karenza Keisha Regalia of Evaneta. Jack had never forgotten her name, her face, the care he had felt for her until he left her in Tortuga.

"C-Carmen!" he said, truly shocked.

Her face remained blank but her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Carmen? I think you have me mistaken for somebody else, Sir. My name is Lainey."

Jack felt his heart in his throat. How very beautiful she had become, and yet she remembered nothing. "No, no," he whispered. Then he found his voice. "Please, Carmen, can we talk?"

"I'm not Carmen," she said, and now she looked quite frightened. "My name is _Lainey_."

"Lainey, Carmen, whatever," he shrugged, shaking his head desperately. "Come and talk with me!"

Her expression was similar to the one she had worn when he had first found her. She was clearly petrified of Jack, just as she had been the first time they met. "Please leave me alone," she whispered, then darted into the cellar.

Jack just stood, numb with shock.


	4. The Cellar

**Author's Note: **Haven't updated in a while, sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter; it's mainly dialouge, but it helps set up some characters. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Cellar  
**

Down in the cellar, Lainey sat on a crate, embracing the dark. She wasn't sure why, but she disliked pirates, and the clearly drunken one who had approached her at the counter had scared her. There was something creepy about him, especially the fact he had his eyes hidden behind a hat.

Lainey liked eyes. Perhaps it was because her own were so large and revealing, but she always looked to someone's eyes to see inside of their soul.

She thought of the man in her dreams. He was too dark to make out, and she only saw his eyes- chocolate brown, with lots of smudged kohl; eyes more soulful than her own.

In her dreams, he lifted her into his arms, and she was safe. If only there was somebody like that in her life.

She heard footsteps on the steps, with frenzied sobbing. Lainey looked up, making out in the darkness the form of Coral coming down, hearing her heartbroken wailing. Lainey was quiet, wondering what was wrong, watching as Coral sat down on a barrel close by, apparently not noticing Lainey.

"Coral." Lainey spoke quietly, watching the figure of Coral jump in shock.

"Oh, it's _you_," Coral sobbed. "What are you doing down here, Lainey?"

Lainey blinked. Should she admit her fear of the pirate at the bar? Well, it was best to be honest. She sighed, "Well, a pirate- Jack Sparrow, I think- he talked to me at the bar, but he was insane. He... he scared me..."

"At least he wanted you!" Coral cried, wiping her face. "I mean- I offered myself, practically on a plate, Lainey, and then he came over and- and asked for y-you!" Coral took a deep, shuddering breath, then continued. "After you disappeared, I went back over to his table, but he's definately not interested in _me_, he kept asking me where you were."

Lainey didn't like this idea. She didn't want to be wanted by the scary pirate. "He's not all there, Coral. Don't spare too much thought on it."

"Are you insane?" Coral sighed, her sobbing calming. "_Captain Jack Sparrow_, Lainey. Women would kill for the honour of spending a night with him, and the thought of being the one who tamed his heart... I wish he wanted me, Lainey."

Lainey's lips fell into a thoughtful pout. "He didn't seem to be anything special," she said comfortingly. "One pirate is much the same as another, really."

Silence fell between the two young women, both so different. Lainey was quietly considering the possibility that this Jack Sparrow did want her, and what she should do. Lainey was a proud virgin, but how could she deter a desperate, filthy pirate? She longed for the certainty of her dream-man.

"Coral?" she asked quietly. "How do you make a man stop wanting you?"

Coral's voice was stinging. "I have a simple way, Lainey; I simply show him to you."

Lainey was indeed stung. The silence was more tense this time as they sat, Lainey hurt. Coral couldn't blame her, after all, it was only one scruffy pirate. It wasn't like Coral's bed was often empty, but Lainey didn't often fight back. She was a peaceful woman.

"You should go back out there," Coral said suddenly. Her voice was free of emotion. "Mrs Swaine won't let anything happen to you."

Lainey blinked. Coral was right. She had a duty to work, as Mrs Swaine was paying her. "Yes, yes, you're right, Coral."

She walked back into the tavern slowly, tense. But Jack Sparrow and his handsome companion had gone. Lainey breathed a sigh of relief. She soon settled back into her routine, but couldn't shake away the feeling that Jack Sparrow was completely gone.

"Lainey!" Lainey looked up from the counter to see a familiar, smiling, dark man standing there.

She smiled back. "Edward, it is good to see you." She leaned across to peck his cheek fondly. Edward Poelle was her best friend, the son of the woman who had raised her.

"You look stressed, dear Lainey," he said, seating himself, a handsome figure with a black ponytail of hair and vivid green eyes.

She sighed. "Long story, old friend. Rum, is it?"


	5. Confrontation

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the length of time since the last update! Remember to review.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Confrontation**

"Going to walk me home, Mr Poelle?" Lainey grinned at Edward as they stepped out into the cold, rainy night. A cruel wind struck her harshly, but she tried to ignore it.

Edward took her arm, smiling. "Of course, dear Lainey. Won't you visit mother and I tonight? She longs to have tea with you, to talk. She grows old, you know."

Lainey sighed and shook her head as they began to walk up the street, now deserted. It was very late. "I cannot, Edward. You ask this of me once a week and I keep telling you, I have to sleep. I work everyday."

Edward released her arm and instead slung his own around her shoulders, drawing her close. "Ask for some time off. Lord knows you deserve it."

"I should," Lainey replied. They reached the end of the street where she lived, a collection of run-down little houses. Lainey rented the ground floor of a three-story house.

They stopped, and Edward smiled down at her. "Mother loves you, you know."

"I love her," Lainey said warmly. The rain was sticking her hair to her forehead. "I owe her so much. I love you as well, Edward." And she hugged him.

"Lainey-"

"I'm sorry," came a different voice from the shadows, one that chilled Lainey. She and Edward both stared as Jack Sparrow stepped into view. "I didn' know wha' else ter do, luv."

"Will you please just leave me alone?" Lainey asked, holding Edward tightly. Fear flooded through her, chilling her to the bones, making her shudder.

"Who are you?" Edward asked Sparrow, looking at him suspiciously.

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, but tisn't ye I wan' ter talk with," Jack said politely to Edward. "I'd like ter talk with that there lass."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible," Edward said coldly.

Sparrow raised an eyebrow. "Who are ye, anyway, lad?"

"Edward Poelle-"

"Poelle?" Sparrow repeated. "The son of Edwina Poelle?"

Edward was clinging Lainey tightly, defensively. He glared at Sparrow, his hand drifting to the sword at his side. "Yes," he said acidly. "I don't even want to know what it means to you, I suggest you leave."

Jack Sparrow opened his mouth in a cold, wide, golden grin. "Oh, I think yer know."

Edward whipped out his sword in a single, smooth motion, pushing Lainey firmly behind him. Lainey was shaking, terrified, too scared to talk, to scream for help. Sparrow chuckled, then pulled out his own, holding it before him impressively.

"It doesn't need ter come ter this, savvy?" he said. "Jus' let me talk with Carmen-"

"She's _not_ Carmen!" Edward shouted back, his green eyes insane. Then he leapt forward, engaging Sparrow.

Lainey stood with her hands over her mouth, watching as the two men leapt about, swords clashing loudly, quickly. Edward was good, but he was no match for the pirate. Her blonde hair was sticking to her forehead from the rain, and she was soaked through. A tear mingled with the water on her face as she watched. "Stop!" she screamed finally.

The two men both froze, staring at Lainey, one with confused green eyes, the other with suspicious... _chocolate brown eyes, outlined with kohl_. Her dream man... Jack Sparrow was her dream man. She stared back at him, shocked, confused. Why had Jack Sparrow been in her dreams? She shook her head to clear it.

"Just stop it!" she cried.

Sparrow raised an eyebrow. "I never started it, luv-"

"I'm not your 'luv'," Lainey said stiffly. "But just stop fighting!"

"Fine," Sparrow replied. He put his sword away, then watched calmly as Edward did the same.

Edward brushed his soaking black hair out of his face. "Go away," he said to Sparrow. "I'm taking _Lainey _home now."

Lainey watched as Sparrow's handsome face softened. He appeared to give in; his shoulders sagged a little, and he turned away. Relief flooded through her, but then-

Sparrow turned around like lightning, his fist colliding hard with the side of Edward's face. Lainey knew she was screaming as Edward crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Shame," Sparrow muttered. Then he raised his eyes to Lainey, who took a step back.


	6. The Princess

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm starting to plan this out, which means there might not be any updates for a little while. Also, I am entering exam period now, so expect even more delays. Anyway, keep your reviews coming.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Princess**

She was beautiful. Jack swallowed; god, she was beautiful.

"What... what do you want from me?" she asked, voice trembling. She was plainly terrified, those wonderful amber eyes filled with fear.

He blinked. She had no idea who she was, none at all. She didn't... she didn't even recognise him. He felt a strange pang in his chest.

"What are you w-waiting for?" she demanded, on the verge of tears. "You wanted to speak with me, didn't you? Well... why aren't you t-talking?"

It was strange that even working as a bar wench, she still looked... royal. Completely beautiful, with perfect hands, flawless skin, and something about her he couldn't quite but his finger on. She didn't deserve to be here, she deserved to be in Evaneta, she was a _princess_.

"Carmen," he breathed.

"For the last time, I'm not Carmen," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm Lainey!"

Jack decided it was best not to disagree right now. He had made up his mind and now he had to get this Lainey girl to come with him. "Alrigh', Lainey then." He paused. "I'm, er, sorry 'bout yer mate, luv-"

"What do you want?" she repeated.

He licked his lips. He stepped forward to touch her arm reassuringly, but she shrunk back, squeaking slightly. He froze, deciding to try and stop scaring her. "Lainey, how 'bout we go for a walk?"

Tears flowed down her beautiful face. "You're kidnapping me."

"Well it's not much o' a kidnappin'!" Jack had snapped. "Yer'd be better wi' me if yer ask me anyway, sounds like the bloody Poelles didn' tell yer anythin' 'bout anythin'..." She had flinched, but her eyes were fixed behind Jack. He lowered his eyebrows, glaring at her. Threatening her seemed like the best idea. He drew his pistol. "Come wi' me, lass."

Her lips trembled. "Please-"

"I'm sorry, Carmen," Jack sighed, already going back on his own idea, lowering his pistol. "Just come wi' me, please, luv. I'm not goin' ter hurt you." She blinked, then her expression softened. He was getting through to her! He extended his hand to her. He swallowed again. "Yer must not fear me, savvy?" He thought back to the last time he had said those words to her. She didn't remember.

"Why do you keep calling me Carmen?" she asked, though this time she didn't sound scared or angry.

Jack scratched his nose. "Yer could say it's a long story, but we've met before, on the royal fleet yer were sailing with when yer were eight years old."

"Royal fleet?" she repeated in wonder.

Jack chuckled, smiling at her confused face. "Yes, yer see, Carmen-"

"Sparrow-" she said suddenly, her eyes wide.

Jack raised his eyebrows. Then something heavy collided with the back of his head, causing his eyes to widen in shock. The world slipped sideways, and he felt consciousness draining away as he fell to the floor. He could see the blurred figures of Carmen and Poelle, who, he deduced, had obviously hit him with a plank. They were running, running away.

"Carmen..." he breathed, then all went dark.


	7. Bound

**Author's Note: **Here you go, quick update for you. It's all kicking off in this chapter. My planning's all done now, yay. Remember to leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Bound**

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Edward asked Lainey. It was the following day, and they were in the market.

Lainey smiled. She adjusted the basket of fruit she had on her arm. "I don't think there's any need for that. It's not yet evening, and the Black Pearl is gone."

"If you're sure..." Edward said uncertainly, as they headed back down the lane away from the stalls, arm-in-arm.

"I am," Lainey replied.

They walked on for a while in comfortable silence, a tall dark man, handsome, dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and a black waistcoat, and a shorter, slender young woman, wearing a pale green dress, long hair in a braid. The streets were busy today; the air was hot, but crackled with electricity. There was going to be a storm.

They reached the corner of the street, where they would have to part ways. They paused.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked, his hands on her shoulders. "After last night, I mean..."

"It's fine," Lainey replied. For a moment her mind thought of Jack Sparrow, his eyes... but only for a moment. She smiled reassuringly at Edward. "It's really fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Positive," she laughed. She turned to look down the street, where the house she lived in stood at the end, just in sight. "I'm only walking to there."

"I guess so." He hugged her.

"Thank you, Edward." She pecked his cheek, then turned away, smiling back at him as she headed up the street.

Her thoughts were fixed on Jack Sparrow now. He had seemed so honest last night, as though he had really met her on a royal fleet. But... it wasn't possible, was it? Mrs Poelle had told her she had been found, an orphan on Tortuga, probably a wench's daughter. She couldn't remember anything before about her tenth birthday. But those eyes. She knew Jack Sparrow's eyes. She had to have met him before, didn't she?

She shook her head. She needed to clear it of these thoughts.

She reached the door of the house, fumbling for the key in her pocket, sliding it into the door, and finding it was already unlocked. This was strange, but she supposed one of the people on the upper floors had forgotten to lock it.

She pushed the door open and stepped in, finding the front room quite empty, then she wondered if she had been expecting, or hoping, to find someone here.

Closing the door with her foot, she went over to the counter, placing the basket on the counter.

"Hello, Carmen." She screamed, turning around, seeing Jack Sparrow standing behind the door she had just entered, looking quite menacing in the shadows.

She was gripping the counter with her fingers tightly, her heart racing. He must have unlocked the door. "Sp-Sparrow!" she gasped.

"It's _Captain_ Sparrow, luv," he said, stepping forward. He was wearing a long coat and a tri-cornered hat, armed to the teeth and looking at her darkly.

"I'll scream!" she promised, horrified. "There's people upstairs-"

"They're out at the moment," Sparrow responded coldly.

"Where did you come from? The Black Pearl's gone!"

"I moved it." He chuckled. "I figured yer'd notice if it was gone."

Anger broke through her fear. She glared at Sparrow, gripping the counter so tightly her knuckles were white. Hatred was welling up inside of her. "You're _evil_."

He looked back at her, face still hard. Then he smiled a little. "Think wha' yer like, Carmen. Yer can't understand yet." Then he walked towards her.

She was frozen as he stopped inches from her, his closeness terrifying and... well, she wasn't going to think about that. This close, she could see every line in his face, the exact way the kohl smudged around those eyes, and her own scared reflection in them.

"I'm goin' ter tie yer up," he said softly.

"No-"

"I have ter," he said. "We can't go ter the ship till nightfall, otherwise we'll be seen, luv."

They were going to the ship? She was being kidnapped! She opened her mouth to scream and rage at Jack, but all noise was cut off suddenly as he roughly gagged her. Then, he spun her around and bound her hands behind her back tightly. She glared at him.

"Sit down, luv," he offered with mock politeness. She was hating him, but she sat down on the counter anyway, and he bound her ankles, his hands rough on her soft legs.

**xXx**

Edward Poelle watched the sea as he walked along the cliff, the salty wind whipping his black hair around his face. He thought of Lainey, and how close she had come to finding out the secret he and his mother had always kept from her. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Lainey.

The sea was calm, but the air promised a storm still. Edward picked his way down some rocks, down to the caves.

Then he saw it, hidden away. The Black Pearl.

He cried out bitterly, then turned to run away- only to collide with a tall, muscular, brown-haired man, whose lips quirked into a grin.

"Going somewhere?"

Then something hit Edward in the back of the head, and there was blackness.

**xXx**

Lainey herself was in the corner of her front room, hidden away behind a chair by Jack Sparrow just in case someone should come in. She was whimpering behind the gag, sobbing in fear.

Jack Sparrow himself had disappeared into her bedroom a while ago. She wondered what he was doing in there. It made her bristle just to imagine him going through her things. She tried not to think about it, and focused instead on the window. She could just see the sun setting. They would be setting off for the ship soon. And that would certainly be the end of Lainey. There was simply no hope.

No hope.


	8. Guilt

**Author's Note: **Another update. Sorry these chapters are a little short but it's how I prefer to write. Thanks for the interest in this story, and if you want some clues as to what's going to happen and haven't done so already- read the trailer!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Guilt**

Night-time, and the sky was a navy blanket, dotted with a million tiny silver stars, beautiful, vast and clear. Tortuga, or at least this part of it, was quiet and peaceful, the streets almost deserted, and those who were out were not the sort of people to question why a fearful pirate was carrying a bound, sleeping tavern wench over his shoulder, heading down to the caves.

Jack sighed. He was starting to hate himself for doing this. Actually, _why _was he doing this? He had saved this woman from death, surely he owed her nothing? He had never hurt her, or done anything he needed to apologise for. Evaneta weren't, as far as he knew, desperately looking for the princess they had given up on so many years ago.

But he knew why, really. Guilt.

It was an emotion he rarely felt. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate. But there was something in Carmen's eyes when he looked into them... something that made him realise he had to return the Princess.

Guilt.

He picked his way over the rocks carefully, the Pearl now in sight. Over his shoulder, Carmen stirred a little, but did not wake up. Jack wondered if he was attracted to her. He knew she was a pretty girl; but then again, Jack had known many pretty girls- he had slept with them but not felt feelings, and care, and responsibility, as he did for Carmen.

He decided it was best not to think about it.

Will approached him as he reached the Pearl, which was bustling with his crew. Will smiled warmly. "Everything go alright, then?"

"Perfectly, as always," Jack responded, grinning. "How are things 'ere?" They walked up onto the ship.

Will chewed his lip. "Well... we have one extra, Jack."

"A captive?" Jack asked, interested. "Hm, I'm goin' ter go and have a look. 'Ere- take the Princess, put her in me cabin and untie 'er, I doubt she's a threat."

Jack gently handed Carmen to Will, watching as Will carried her into his cabin, then shook his head to clear it, and headed for the brig, greeting various members of his crew as he past. He went down the steps into the brig quickly, determined to set off quickly.

"Evenin', Cap'n," said a tall, red-headed pirate said when Jack reached the bottom.

"Tobias." Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Where's the captive?"

Tobias Hawke pointed to a man tied to a wooden beam. Long black hair hung elegantantly into a lowered, bearded, pale face. The man was out cold. Jack raised his eyebrows; it was Edward Poelle.

"That's interesting," he breathed. He turned to Hawke. "We keep 'im. I'm wantin' words with 'im."

Hawke nodded, brown eyes fixed on Jack. "As yer wish, Cap'n," he nodded.

"Go and tell Mr Turner to set sail for Evaneta, Tobias," Jack ordered. He watched as Hawke nodded again then bustled off up the stairs. This was going to be an interesting adventure. He looked back at Edward Poelle before heading upstairs himself.

It was going to be a very interesting adventure.


	9. Kidnapped

**Author's Note: **Yay new chapter. Thanks for your reviews... I'll try and make my chapters longer... I'll try. Not much good at it mind you. Anyway, keep them coming. You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Kidnapped**

The room was moving.

It was moving! Lainey didn't open her eyes. She was lying under a heavy, warm quilt in a bed she didn't know; a funny scent clung to it- rum, salt, and a strange spicy smell. It wasn't unpleasant. But she hadn't time to contemplate the scent of the bed. The room was moving, and that meant one thing- she was at sea.

She sat up slowly, opening her eyes reluctantly. The quilt, brown and thick fell away from her, revealing her still in her dress, though now untied. The room was a cabin, with wood-panelled walls and bare floorboards. A grand wooden bed, a desk and chair, many random boxes and chests, a mirror, a wardrobe.

A pirate ship. She was on a pirate ship.

"Oh my God." The words came out as a whisper, a horrified, shocked, numb whisper.

The room moved more. It was horrible, like vertigo, and it made Lainey feel very sick. She swallowed, her throat dry, her eyes raw. They found the window. Morning sunlight beamed in, reflecting on the blue waves visible outside, the beams dusty in the cabin.

The Black Pearl. This was the Black Pearl.

The door opened, and Lainey tensed automatically.

A man walked in. He was handsome, rugged-looking, with brown hair and a beard. He was armed, a pirate, but not a bad-looking one. He looked at Lainey, and nodded. Lainey recognised him; he had been with Sparrow in the tavern. She stared back at him.

"You." She could hardly find her voice.

"Yes, William Turner," he introduced himself, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He was softly spoken for a pirate, polite and gentle. "I see you are awake, Miss-?"

"Lainey, Lainey Poelle."

"Miss Lainey Poelle," he repeated, smiling kindly. "Well, Lainey, you're aboard the Black Pearl. This is Jack's cabin."

Lainey found it strange to hear Mr Turner refer to Sparrow as 'Jack'. It seemed strange that Jack Sparrow should have friends, people who cared for him. She wondered what was going to happen to her, and shivered.

"You are quite safe here," Will promised, as though he had guessed her thoughts. His eyes twinkled. "You are in no danger; Jack says-" But quite what Jack had said to Will, Lainey never found out, because at that moment, Jack Sparrow himself entered the cabin behind Will.

Anger Lainey didn't know she even had flooded through her. "You bastard!"

Sparrow raised his eyebrows, walking closer to her. "My my, we did wake up in a bad mood." He didn't flinch as she stood up before him, glaring at him. She had been scared before but now she was just extremely angry, her face hot.

"You bastard!" she screamed it again.

Sparrow shook his head, raising a grubby finger. "Tha's _Captain_ Bastard to you, luv."

She didn't know what made her do it, didn't know where it came from. All she knew was her fist collided with Sparrow's face with a very satisfying crunch. Sparrow's eyes widened in shock, and he stumbled back a little from the impact. Lainey drew back her fist again, but then Will's hands were on her wrists, holding her back.

She thrashed and screamed, staring at Sparrow, who glared back at her. He half-pulled his pistol from his belt, then grinned suddenly, making her freeze. Nothing good could come from that grin.

"If yer calm yerself," Sparrow said slowly, pushing the pistol back into his belt, "yer can see an old friend."

Lainey's blood ran cold. She narrowed her amber eyes. "Who?"


	10. Edward's Plan

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry about the serious lack of updates! I have been very busy recently (I am, in case you didn't know, in the middle of exams). I hope you're all still interested! Please leave a review, I appreciate them all!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Edward's Plan**

"Wake up!" Hands shook Edward's shoulders, not roughly, but firmly. He jolted to consciousness suddenly, his green eyes snapping open to see brown ones floating inches from his own. It was the brown-haired man who he had seen before he was knocked out. Edward blinked. He was on the floor, his arms behind him, tied to a post.

The man stepped back, and Edward could see he was in the brig of a ship. He and the man weren't alone in the brig... his sharp eyes found Jack Sparrow, who looked positively evil, his brown eyes fixed on Edward. Sparrow's hand was clenched tightly on Lainey's arm. Lainey looked beautiful and terrified.

"Edward!" she cried, breaking free of Sparrow and flying over to Edward, collapsing on the ground beside him, embracing him.

He inhaled her sweet scent, but glared at Sparrow. "You bastard."

Sparrow chuckled. "That's what she said, mate." He addressed Lainey instead. "I promised yer you could see 'im, luv, so me and Will'll leave yer for a few minutes." He gestured to Will, and the pair of them went up the stairs, disappearing.

Edward focused on Lainey. Some of her hair was coming free of it's braid. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Did they hurt you?"

Her eyes sparkled with tears. "No, no. I'm fine. I-I'm sorry, Edward. This is all my fault."

"Of course it isn't, Lainey," Edward said bracingly, smiling at her. "Don't cry, honey. We have to-" He paused, then shuffled uncomfortably. "Do you think you can steal Sparrow's sword?"

Her dark face was stretched in shock. "I- _what_? Are you crazy, Edward?"

Edward licked his lips. He knew his plan was the only chance they had. He had to get Lainey off this ship, away from Sparrow. He threatened everything. He rested his head fondly on Lainey's, quiet for a moment.

"This is like the time when we were twelve," Lainey said softly, suddenly. "You had been caught stealing fruit from Mr Baker's stall, and you wanted me to throw myself into the river to distract everyone so you could escape."

Edward smiled fondly, remembering. "And you ruined your best dress in the water, I remember."

"I nearly died," she said seriously.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to you," Edward said, smile gone. He chewed his lip. "I will never let anything happen to you, Lainey, I promise."

She sniffed but said nothing, apparently lost in her own thoughts.

"I mean it," Edward said, a little more sadly than he meant it to come out.

She shuffled, and for a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer. Then, she raised her amber eyes to his green ones, and smiled. "I know."

Edward stroked her hair clumsily with his nose. "So... do you think you can steal Sparrow's sword?"

She rolled her eyes. "And what do you propose I do with it once I have it? I certainly can't _use _a sword, Edward."

"You cut me free, simple," Edward replied, grinning. "I'll deal with it from there. We'll take the Pearl, Lainey, we'll be safe, _you'll_ be safe..."

Lainey looked terrified at this idea. Her thick eyelashes were full of tears as she nodded slowly. "Very well, I'll try."

Edward nodded, his stomach tightening in dread at what they were about to do. They lay together in silence a little while longer, thoughts spinning around his head so fast he could hardly grasp them. It was Lainey's next words that summed up how he felt.

"I can't believe we're going to try to take the Black Pearl."


	11. The Plan Foiled

**Author's Note: **Ah, see, another chapter. As you may guess from the title, the plan fails. :-) Remember to leave me a review! I love you all and you inspire me to keep this one going.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Plan Foiled**

Jack glanced at Will as they went back down the stairs. They were silent, a warm and comfortable silence that could only be found between friends so close they could have been siblings.

In the brig, Lainey was standing up beside the place where Edward was bound. Her eyes lit up as they re-entered, and Jack's stomach jolted. This he found strange.

"Nice conversation?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Then the strangest thing happened. Lainey gave Jack a look that was pure seduction; eyes dark and meaningful, gazing at him from below thick lashes. He swallowed, his heart racing. She walked slowly towards him, and his breathing quickened. He glanced at Will, who looked equally confused. Lainey stopped when she and Jack were touching.

She smiled.

Then she drew his sword in one movement. Shocked and betrayed though he felt, Jack couldn't help noting her skill... she would be good if she were trained up and not so clumsy with the movements. She flew to Edward, spinning behind the post, cutting through the ropes binding his hands cleanly.

"Will!" gasped Jack, shocked.

Will had drawn his sword, moving towards Edward, but Lainey spun around, looking surprised at herself, blocking his sword with a loud clang. Will didn't try to attack her again; he just stood, for a moment his confused brown eyes locked with her own burning amber ones. Behind Lainey, Edward had grabbed his own sword from the pile of his effects on the floor. Jack moved forward swiftly, but it was Will who engaged him.

Lainey faced Jack, silent, clutching his sword. He glared back. She was going to attack him, he could tell from the way she was tensed.

There was a sword hung on the wall behind him. He grinned, turned and unhooked it, facing her with renewed passion. Then their swords met loudly. He smiled. This was going to be easy. He had no intention of hurting her, but he needed to stop her, and he wanted to make sure she had no inclination to betray him again.

"Put it down," he growled, dangerously.

The ghost of a smile flickered about her red lips. "Are you going to make me?"

Beside them, Will and Poelle were fighting quickly, furiously. Will was skilled, but so was Edward, and they were a blur to watch. Jack stared as Edward suddenly kicked Will in the mouth hard. Will fell to floor, nursing his bloody lip, his sword on the ground beside him.

"Run, Lainey, now!" Poelle cried.

Jack reached out to grab her as she ran, but she was too quick. Poelle bundled her up the stairs ahead of him, sprinting. Jack looked at Will.

"Are yer alrigh'?" he asked, pulling him up.

"Aye." Will wiped the blood, sighing. "They aren't going to get very far."

"I know. We'd best go and make sure they don' do anything... stupid." Jack and Will walked up the stairs swiftly, Jack's heart racing.

On the deck, Carmen and Poelle were surrounded by pirates. Both had their swords held defensively, but they seemed to realise this was never going to work.

"Drop yer weapons, savvy?" Jack growled.

Both Carmen and Edward looked at him then, Edward's eyes burning with hatred, Carmen's filled with an emotion he couldn't read. Then they both tossed their swords to the deck. Jack grinned.

"Yer must have realised that it was no good. This is the Black Pearl..." The crew cheered. "And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Will, Tobias, take Mr Poelle here back down to the brig and tie him back up, please. Everyone else back to work."

Everyone began to disperse. Will and Tobias grabbed Edward, who didn't fight, but stared at Carmen, who stared fearfully back. Then her amber eyes fell on Jack.

Jack walked up to her. He was angry, it was true. He was very angry. But he was more hurt, more betrayed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

He blinked. How could he explain it to her, the care he felt for her? He just shook his head, then set his expression to his darkest, making her take a step back.


	12. The Fight

**Author's Note: **I'm a few chapters ahead writing this, so I shouldn't run out of stuff to post even if I get a block. Which is good. Remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Fight**

Lainey stared into Jack Sparrow's dark, threatening face and knew she had gone too far. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't hold his intense gaze any longer, and looked down to the deck.

"I don' know what ter say to you," Sparrow said suddenly.

She just blinked. She didn't know why, but she felt... guilty.

Sparrow didn't say anything else. He just grabbed her suddenly, roughly, and tossed her over his shoulder. She didn't dare protest; there was something firm and angry in his grip. He carried her back to his cabin, closing the door behind them with his foot, then dropped her on the bed. She watched him nervously as he sat down on the desk.

"Are yer ready to listen yet?" he asked, a strange figure in a white shirt and loose trousers. She noticed his appearance properly for the first time; he was handsome, his face lighter without his hat on. He wore a red scarf wrapped around his head. There were various trinkets tied into his long hair. And then there were those eyes...

Lainey concentrated on answering. "Do I have a choice?"

"I'm not goin' ter make you do anythin' yer don' want to do," he replied, and for a moment he sounded so sincere, looked so caring and warm.

"Please leave me alone."

Jack's eyes flashed. "Alrigh'," he said, rising, "but yer need to know one thing, Carmen... the Poelles lied to you."

Her face darkened. "What on earth are you on about?" she snapped.

"They lied to you, darling." Jack headed for the door.

Lainey felt her temper rising. He had done this just to provoke her. She stood up. "You liar! You bloody pirate!"

"Me, luv?" Jack turned to her, a sparkle in his eyes. "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly-"

"What you are is scum," Lainey cried angrily.

"I may be many things," Jack said, more serious now, "but I never took in a child and lied to her about where she came from, like your friends the Poelles-"

"You're _lying_!" she shouted.

Then he had grabbed her shoulders firmly, shaking them hard, glaring at her. His closeness made her feel scared, nervous... and weak. "Carmen, for God's sake, I am not lying! It is Edward Poelle, your dear friend, who is lying to you!"

She tried to fight out of his grip but he was too strong. "Let go of me!" When he didn't, she kicked him hard in the shin. They fell to the floor, Lainey scratching, biting, desperate to _hurt _Jack Sparrow. He moved his head suddenly as she scratched his neck, and his forehead collided with her lip. She felt it break and screamed.

He quickly overpowered her, pinning her hands above her head. She looked at him. Three scratches on his right cheek, and a big bloody bite on his neck. She hadn't done so badly. Her lip was throbbing, though.

"Stand up." Sparrow was back in control, radiating a power she did not dare contest.

They stood up, and Lainey sank onto the bed, clutching her lip. Sparrow sat down beside her.

"Your lip... is it alright?" he asked suddenly.

She was surprised at his sudden show of emotion but hid it. "Fine."

"You should wash it or something, luv-"

"Leave me alone!" she begged, turning away, still clutching it. She needed to be away from this pirate.

"Fine." He rose again, heading for the door. "We will be docking in Moia for supplies this evening. You're going to be left here. Tobias will be on duty to make sure you behave."

"Fine," she repeated. "I really don't care."

Jack glared at her before leaving. "Well that's good, luv."

The door slammed shut behind him.


	13. In The Brig

**Author's Note: **Yay, reviews. You guys rock! Please forgive me if I don't update much until June 14th, I have exams starting the 5th. I've included a next chapter preview at the end of this one, er, just to tease you. Remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: In The Brig**

Jack tried to ignore his throbbing neck and cheek as he went down to the brig. Will looked up as he entered, but apparently decided not to comment on his injuries. Edward Poelle was once again tied up, and he glared at Jack, who nodded back.

"It's time we had a little talk," Jack said.

"About the Princess?" Will asked.

Jack's eyes fell on Edward, who had cringed. "Aye. I don't think I've explained properly to you, Will. Yer see, when I was a teenager, I sailed with a ship which one day stopped a Royal fleet. It was a fight we won easily, killing practically all of the crew. I found a girl in one of the cabins- Princess Carmen Regalia, of Evaneta. Well, I couldn't kill her or let any harm come to her. I took her back to me ship and eventually left her in Tortuga with Edwina Poelle, a kind woman who assured me no harm would come to Carmen."

"My mother." Edward spoke acidly, but did not look at either of them.

"Aye." Jack nodded.

"I have a question," Will said suddenly, tugging at a rough roll of rope on the wall with his calloused hands. "Why didn't you just take the Princess back to Evaneta if you were concerned?"

Jack grinned without amusement. Will could be so slow sometimes. "And be hung for piracy? Wonderful idea, Turner."

Will's face darkened dangerously, but Jack winked to show he was joking.

"So Edwina knew who Carmen was?" Will asked, intruiged.

"Aye, I told her, and she promised to tell Carmen when she was old enough to know. Now, as it happens, Edwina's son, him over there-" Jack pointed at Edward, "was about Carmen's age. I'm s'pposing yer mother told you about Carmen, Poelle?"

Edward reluctantly met his eyes. "Yes."

Jack fought the urge to kick him. He shook his head, bitterly disgusted. "Then why, in the name of God, did you not tell Carmen who she was?"

Edward's eyes were wet with tears. He blinked, apparently disgusted at himself.

"Why?" Jack growled again.

Edward sniffed, shaking his head. "It was... oh God, Sparrow have you _ever_ loved anyone? Because my mother and I... we loved Lainey so... loved her so much..."

"I thought that to love someone meant you told them the truth, mate," Jack said coldly.

Will raised an eyebrow. Apparently he thought that Jack was being a little harsh with the man who clearly regretted his actions. Jack privately had to agree, and wasn't sure why he was acting like this.

"I- I wouldn't expect _you _to understand," Edward sniffed. "How can you? You're... a dirty pirate! We _loved _Lainey so much... so much... we were worried she would leave."

Jack just looked at him, and finally he thought he _did _understand. He did understand why Edward Poelle, at least, had never told Lainey about her true origins, why he was so desperate to keep her near, keep her close. Poelle was in love with Lainey.

"I do understand." Jack said the words quietly, and they made Edward's eyes widen. Will, too, looked at Jack in surprise. "Yer in love Lainey, aren't you?"

Poelle was silent, but Jack knew. He knew from the way his eyes suddenly shone with the bitter pain he had felt for years at not being able to have his stepsister, knew from the way his cheeks pinched. Poelle looked down. Jack glanced at Will, who was nodding in understanding.

"Don't tell her," whispered Poelle.

"Aye." Jack had no intention of telling the Princess. He didn't know quite why. He supposed it was because it could easily complicate things.

There were footsteps on the stairs. Jack and Will watched as Tobias entered, his red hair ruffled. He nodded to them, then looked curiously at the sorrowful Edward.

"Tobias, mate," Jack said, grinning. "Yer to guard the ship when we stop at Moia, specifically the girl. Don' let anything happen ter her, no matter what."

Tobias nodded. "Yes, Captain."

Jack gestured to Will to leave. They made their way to the stairs, then Jack glanced back at Poelle. He couldn't help feeling pity for him. "Edward." Edward raised his eyes to Jack's face. "No harm will come to her. I promise." Edward nodded.

Then Jack and Will went upstairs.

* * *

Next chapter preview:

_"Sparrow can't help you now, pretty," leered the man, stepping forward, growling._

_"Jack! **Jack**!"_

_The man was so close now, he reached out to touch her. "Pretty, I already told you, Sparrow isn't here to save you..."_

_Lainey closed her eyes as his hand descended towards her. This was it... no Tobias... no Edward... no __Jack... She fought back the tears that threatened to spill, determined not to let this evil man see her cry. Fingers brushed her shoulder, and she shuddered, horrified..._


	14. Intruder

**Author's Note: **Haha, thought it might just be too mean to leave you hanging with that one. I probably, almost certainly will update from now till after my exams, don't worry. I've discovered revision isn't my scene.

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! Remember to keep them coming **XD**.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Intruder**

"I hate this ship."

Lainey muttered to herself as she sat curled up on Sparrow's bed that evening. They had docked, and the ship was quiet and still, the most peaceful it had been. Lainey was sitting alone, nursing her stinging lip. Stupid Jack Sparrow... why did he have to irritate her so? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"I hate him. I really, honest to God, hate him."

She looked at her dress. The pale green looked scruffy already, the edges more ragged than before. Curse this ship! Her hair was still braided, but most of it hung free. Her lip must have looked terrible. She supposed she looked quite the part on this ship.

She wanted to go and see Edward. Longingly she thought of holding him. It would be nice to be with someone who cared. But she did not dare go down. Tobias would be patrolling, and she feared crossing him.

Speaking of Tobias, she could hear gentle footsteps outside the cabin. He was probably sneaking around to try and make her nervous. Bloody pirates. She tried to ignore them, turning her head into the wall, closing her eyes, seeing hot red eyelids. Gradually they cooled to black, and she lay still, her mind numb, blank.

"Bloody Jack Sparrow," she muttered, but absent-mindedly, her head somewhere else.

There was a loud clatter of a door being forced open somewhere near to this cabin. Lainey sat up, trembling from the shock. Why would Tobias be forcing doors open?

Unless it wasn't Tobias.

Her heart was thundering in her chest. Sure, the pirates on this ship hadn't been too nice to her, but that said they hadn't hurt her- apart from Jack Sparrow, that is, but she supposed that she had been equally to blame for that (as much as it pained her to admit it, even in her head). But if there was someone else on the ship, they might do...

What to do? She placed her cold hands to her hot forehead and tried to think. She needed to get to Tobias. She just had to hope she didn't run into the intruder on the way.

She flew to the door, tugging it. It was locked. Frustration over-rode logic and sense, and she found herself shouting, "Curse you, Jack Sparrow!"

Then she froze, realising what she had done. If there was an intruder, he knew she was there now. There was nothing for it now. She needed Tobias.

"Tobias!" she screamed. "Tobias!"

Heavy footsteps outside the cabin door. Lainey shrunk back, terrified, tense. Whoever it was tried pushing the door. Lainey guessed what was going to happen a second before it did, and threw herself against the far wall as a pistol went off, blowing the lock open.

She turned her head to see the large figure in the smokey shadows of the door. She couldn't make him out, but it was obvious it wasn't Tobias.

"Well, well, well," came an unfamiliar, deep voice. "_What _have we here?"

Lainey fought down a whimper and forced her voice to remain steady. "Who are you?"

"I might ask you the same question, but it's pretty obvious why Sparrow's got a girl in his cabin." He chuckled to himself, then stepped forward. He was huge, with lank black hair and dull grey eyes. He was dressed as a pirate, heavily armed, waving a pistol at her.

"Why are you on the ship?" Lainey asked, willing him to stay still. She was tempted to start screaming. _Where _was Tobias?

He threw his head back and laughed roughly. "Stealing, of course. A ship docks, full of pirate loot, and it's so _easy _to sneak on when it's deserted." Then he fixed her with a sharp, hungry stare. "You're the best bit of loot I've seen so far."

She didn't hesitate now. She was screaming now, not thinking, filled with blind fear. "Sparrow! Sparrow!"

"Sparrow can't help you now, pretty," leered the man, stepping forward, growling.

"Jack! **Jack**!"

The man was so close now, he reached out to touch her. "Pretty, I already told you, Sparrow isn't here to save you..."

Lainey closed her eyes as his hand descended towards her. This was it... no Tobias... no Edward... no _Jack_... She fought back the tears that threatened to spill, determined not to let this evil man see her cry. Fingers brushed her shoulder, and she shuddered, horrified...

"Get your hands away from her." It was the coldest, hardest voice Lainey had ever heard Jack Sparrow use. She opened her eyes, staring at him, standing so firmly in the doorway. She knew now why he was the most feared pirate in the Caribbean, why people thought him so scary. The look in his eyes was not the usual twinkle, but something dark and threatening. His teeth were bared in an almost wild fashion, the gold teeth flashing threateningly.

"Jack," whispered Lainey, and for a moment his eyes met her face, and for a moment they were tender.

"Jack Sparrow," said the intruder. His hand was still on Lainey's shoulder, but she no longer feared it.

"That's **Captain** Jack Sparrow," Jack said slowly, and Lainey noted that it was also the most formal and correct English she had ever heard come from his mouth. "And you'd better get away from her. Nobody, _nobody_, does anything against Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, or Carmen, savvy?"

Lainey blinked, but didn't have much time to think on these words. The intruder released her shoulder, and turned with his pistol to Jack. Jack reacted like lightning, kicking the pistol away then running the man through with his sword.

Lainey gasped, horrified, as she watched Jack pull his sword from the man, who gave a low moan before crumpling lifelessly to the floor.

"Carmen," Jack said, replacing his sword in his belt, and fixing her with a concerned look. "Are you alrigh'?"

She didn't think. She just threw herself into his arms, nestling into his warmth. He held her tightly, apparently not surprised. Tears were splashing down her face but she didn't even notice. _Nobody, _nobody_, does anything against Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, or Carmen, savvy? _Jack cared about her, he really did.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered.

"It's okay," he said softly, running fingers through her hair tenderly. "Let's get yer outta here, away from him, eh, luv?"

She nodded numbly, and he lifted her simply, silently, and carried her out.

* * *

_Next chapter preview..._

_Her fingers closed automatically over his hot hand, feeling the rough skin there._

_He smiled, revealing those golden teeth. "Wha'd yer expect, luv? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Then the smile became more gentle, more sincere. "Though I note your new use of my first name."_

_"Jack." Lainey said it without thinking._

_"Aye, tha's the one," he said, eyes twinkling.  
_


	15. Jack

**Author's Note: **Still updating. Meh, they're only exams really! Erm, yeah, keep reviewing so I don't feel too guilty about my poor exams.

Thanks also to twadrummer, who also skipped revising to talk to me on MSN. :P

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Jack**

Down, down, down. The stairs seemed to go on forever, and Lainey felt forever safe in Jack's arms as he carried her down to the brig, silent, caring.

They stopped a few steps from the corner where the staircase turned into the brig, and Jack sat down, placing Lainey lightly on a chipped, cold step. For a moment, they were both silent, looking at each other like they had never seen each other before.

"Yer alright?" Jack asked. Those chocolate eyes, the safety and warmth she had dreamed of... she stared into them, hardly aware of replying at all.

"Thanks to you." Her fingers closed automatically over his hot hand, feeling the rough skin there.

He smiled, revealing those golden teeth. "Wha'd yer expect, luv? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Then the smile became more gentle, more sincere. "Though I note your new use of my first name."

"Jack." Lainey said it without thinking.

"Aye, tha's the one," he said, eyes twinkling.

She felt her cheeks grow warm. She had hardly noticed this 'new use' herself. "Yes, well... it just feels right..." She paused, realising her next words were quite true. "It feels like I've known you forever, even though it's only been a few days."

"Yer've known me since yer were eight," Jack said suddenly, seriously.

She blinked. "But- how?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. "Now is not the time for that, Carmen." His hand under her fingers turned over, so they were clasped together. Lainey felt her arm tingle in a way that was strange to her, not an unpleasant feeling but a new one.

"I knew you'd come," she said softly.

Jack smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Does tha' mean yer trust me?"

She nodded, and his eyes glowed. For a moment they just looked at each other, then suddenly he pressed a gentle, brief kiss to her forehead. It made her face grow hot again, and she felt her forehead burn even after he had moved back. Now she was just confused.

"Edward Poelle," Jack said suddenly, surprising her by his next choice of conversation. "Who is he exactly to you?"

Lainey raised and lowered a shoulder. "A brother, sort of? He's just always been there for as long as I can remember."

Jack nodded, apparently satisfied with this answer. He was looking deeply into Lainey's eyes, his own kohl-outlined ones bright and caring. His head jerked forward a little-

"Lainey?" Edward's voice called. "Lainey?"

"Oh, God, Edward," Lainey gasped, standing up. "I forgot all about him!" She hurried down the rest of the stairs and round into the brig, glad Edward's sharp eyes had not seen her and Jack just then. He was still tied to the post, but he was smiling in relief.

"Lainey- you're alright!"

"I told yer she would be," Jack said behind Lainey, as he walked around to Edward's post, leaning down behind it. Edward looked briefly confused, but then he was lifting his hands to his face, now free. "Look after her," Jack said, nodding at him.

Jack headed for the steps, his hand briefly touching Lainey's as he passed. As he disappeared, Lainey went over to Edward and sat down beside him. "Hello," she said, smiling.

"You alright?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Fine." She placed her head naturally on his shoulder. "There was an intruder-"

"- Yes, I heard you screaming for Sparrow-" She noticed the acid in these words.

"- but Jack came and killed him."

"I gathered," Edward said, and still there was that funny tone to his voice. Lainey looked up at him, eyes dark with wonder. Edward blinked and looked away. "It's just- Lainey, I don't trust Jack Sparrow. Do you?"

Lainey had told Jack she did, but sitting with Edward she wasn't sure of her own mind. She shrugged. "He's not too bad," she said carefully.

Edward scoffed. "I'd never have believed it of you, Lainey."

Lainey thought she knew where this was going. She scooted back from him. "Believed what, exactly?"

"You! You've got it bad... for Jack Sparrow!" Edward's eyes were aflame.

"Got it bad? Are you crazy! The man just saved my life. I owe it to him to be polite, that's all." She rested back against Edward, her cheeks burning just a little. _Was_ that all?

* * *

_Next chapter preview..._ _ Will's honeyed words, soft as cotton, cooled Jack's temper, and he fell still in his friend's grip. Will sighed in relief behind him. Jack gently shook him off, shaking his head, then looked back at Tobias, who was looking at Jack with hatred etched in every line of his sun-weathered face._

_"You think you're so wonderful," he said quietly, sneering. "Well you aren't. You are a dried up, lost pirate. Lost to that girl! You've lost your head over her!"_

_Jack managed to keep his cool, even managed a golden smile. "What I am is not important, lad. It's who I am that matters, and I am Captain Jack Sparrow." _


	16. Bloody Tobias

**Author's Note: **Wow, I am getting **loads** of reviews for this. My record is 153 (also for a POTC story). I wonder if it's going to be broken.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who is following this- I love you guys for reviewing and making me smile.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Bloody Tobias**

Stupid bloody Tobias.

Jack's mind was a hot, almost painful blur of anger as he stormed around the ship, looking for Tobias. Carmen had almost been raped- or worse- today, and as far as Jack was concerned it was all Tobias' fault. The image that stood out most vividly in Jack's mind was the relief Carmen's eyes had held as she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Captain-" Tobias stood up as Jack entered the young man's cabin.

"Explain." Jack was fighting the urge to beat this man to a pulp, and it worried him. Emotions never usually ran away with him.

Dark eyes looked back at him, empty.

"I'm not kiddin'," growled Jack. "Explain, now, lad."

"What can I say?" Tobias asked. "So your whore was almost killed, the heartache."

**Whore? **Jack's fist collided with Tobias' head with a loud crunch. Carmen was no whore. Great satisfaction filled Jack as Tobias fell to his knees, his hands over his face. Jack pulled back his fist to strike again, when a strong hand grabbed his wrist from behind.

"Jack, no!" Will cried.

"Let go of me, lad, yer don' know wha' this scum's done," Jack snarled at his friend, catching sight of Will's shocked brown eyes over his shoulder.

Will struggled to hold Jack. He stared at Tobias. "What on _earth _have you done?"

Tobias lowered his hands, fixing Jack with an evil grin. There was blood on his face but he didn't seem to care. "His poor lady was almost killed today."

Will sighed. "You were supposed to be watching her."

"Let go of me!" Jack repeated, thrashing wildly. He realised, vaguely, that he cared a lot for Carmen- a great deal- too much. "He doesn't care! He doesn't give a damn!"

Will had never seen Jack lose control like this. There were few people who had. Will held Jack as tight as he could, but it was obvious to all three men he was going to break free.

"Jack," Will said softly. "Jack! Calm down. Calm down. Think of Carmen, how would you act if she was here and needed comforting? Calm down!"

Will's honeyed words, soft as cotton, cooled Jack's temper, and he fell still in his friend's grip. Will sighed in relief behind him. Jack gently shook him off, shaking his head, then looked back at Tobias, who was looking at Jack with hatred etched in every line of his sun-weathered face.

"You think you're so wonderful," he said quietly, sneering. "Well you aren't. You are a dried up, lost pirate. Lost to that girl! You've lost your head over her!"

Jack managed to keep his cool, even managed a golden smile. "What I am is not important, lad. It's who I am that matters, and I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

Tobias grinned but did not reply.

"Get off me ship," Jack said. "Get off and never, _never _come back, or I promise you, I will kill you." And then he smiled. Jack Sparrow could be so scary.

Tobias glared, but stood up. His dark eyes were dark and evil. He walked calmly past Jack and Will, out of the door, then he stopped, turning to face them, laughing coldly. "So great, aren't you?" he breathed. "So wonderful? I know who she is, Sparrow." His eyes were truly demented. "I _know._ And I'm going to get her, Jack. I promise you that."

Then he was gone, hurrying off the ship, disappearing into Moia crowds.

Jack turned to Will, who was biting his lip. "Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Fine, now that that bastard's gone." Jack did not think much on Tobias' threat. He never much thought on threats. "Bloody useless pirate."

"I've never seen you like that." Will's observation was quiet.

Jack shrugged. "He really angered me, mate." He chewed his lip. He knew he had completely crossed the line, completely snapped with Tobias. And it was all because of Carmen... It was time for her to know the truth. "Set sail for Evaneta, Will. I'm going to go and talk to Carmen."

Will nodded as Jack walked off.

* * *

_Next chapter preview...  
_

_She nodded. There was no way she was going to share her worries, her feelings, with Jack. "Fine, thank you. Just fine. Er... thank you for the tunic, and everything..." She trailed off, realising she'd sounded a little weak._

_That wonderful golden smile again. "No problem, luv- tisn't every day I have a girl like you in me cabin!" Then he winked wickedly to show he was just joking. He crossed over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her and kicking off his boots to reveal grubby, hairy brown feet. Grinning at her surprised look, he collapsed back onto his back.  
_


	17. Jack's Story

**Author's Note: **Omg omg! We're finally here. The moment you have been waiting for... the story.

Thanks everyone for the reviews :).

It's my birthday on Monday, hint hint. I want Jack Sparrow on a plate, thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Jack's Story**

Jack's cabin was a bathed in a golden glow from the lamps around the room, and caught in the centre of it all was Lainey. It was funny to be in here alone, because this time she found herself paying far more attention to it. The smell of the room- this was quite simply rum, salt, and the scent she had originally described as strange and spicy, which she now knew clung to Jack Sparrow.

The floorboards were now clear of any bodies. Her amber eyes found a pile of papers stacked in the corner, covered in neat curly handwriting. She supposed it was Jack's writing, but it didn't seem fitting at all. She supposed the fact he could write at all didn't seem fitting to a pirate, though.

Several rum bottles littered the desk, some more full than others. She couldn't pretend that this surprised her, and it did explain a lot.

Jack had left her a soft tunic to sleep in, oversized enough for it to be decent. She had slipped into it gratefully, enjoying it's softness against her skin, and wondering perhaps for a moment if Jack Sparrow wore this.

There was also a basin of water and a cloth, and she had washed herself down, feeling refreshed and clean. She had brushed her hair down loose, and was sitting on the bed, head down, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yer decent?" Jack's voice came through.

"Yes," she replied softly. For a moment the strangeness of the situation struck her. She was in Jack Sparrow's tunic, in his cabin on the Black Pearl. It made her head spin.

The door opened, and there stood Jack Sparrow himself, looking oddly smokey in the pure light. It made his skin look even more golden, his eyes even more dramatic. He looked at her for a moment before smiling softly, a flash of gold. He cocked his head. "Everythin' okay?"

She smiled back, eyes twinkling. This man before her... so beautiful, so handsome, so brave- a pirate. She remembered what she had told Coral. Was she really losing herself to this man?

"Are yer alright?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Obviously, he, like everyone else, could read her mood through her huge eyes.

She nodded. There was no way she was going to share her worries, her feelings, with Jack. "Fine, thank you. Just fine. Er... thank you for the tunic, and everything..." She trailed off, realising she'd sounded a little weak.

That wonderful golden smile again. "No problem, luv- tisn't every day I have a girl like you in me cabin!" Then he winked wickedly to show he was just joking. He crossed over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her and kicking off his boots to reveal grubby, hairy brown feet. Grinning at her surprised look, he collapsed back onto his back.

"Comfortable?" she asked, unable to stop a smile spreading across her face. He looked so innocent.

"Quite," he replied, chuckling. He lifted his hat and stuck it on Lainey's golden head, grinning at the result. "Suits yer, luv- yer'd make a beautiful pirate."

A blush stained her cheeks. Jack Sparrow knew exactly how to flatter her. "Thanks," she murmured.

He smiled, then he slowly reached out to lift a strand of her hair, examining it. "It used to be darker, and it used to be in ringlets." He shook his head at the question which formed in her face. "I like it better like this, Carmen."

"It's Lainey." She spoke the words softly, only because she wanted to finally know the truth.

His brown eyes twinkled. "Is that a cue for me to tell the story?" She blushed; he had known exactly what she had been thinking. His face grew serious, and he looked up at her. "Are yer sure? It's late."

"Jack, please," she said. "I wouldn't listen before but now I want to. You've been so kind, it's the least I can do."

Jack shrugged. "Yer don't trust me entirely, luv, we both know that. The opportune moment to inform you of all would have been after I saved you from that intruder, but I let that one pass me by."

She reached out and grabbed his hand impulsively. "Please."

He bit his lip, then nodded. "Alrigh', luv. Promise me yer won' say anythin' until I'm finished. I hate it when people interupt." She nodded, and he sat up, stiff, prepared to spill what he had so longed to tell her. "Yer've probably guessed by now yer name isn't Lainey, luv. It's Carmen, or more precisely, Carmen Karenza Keisha Regalia, Princess of Evaneta."

Lainey's jaw dropped. Jack had to be joking. A _princess? _She didn't even know of any Evaneta. However, she had promised not to interupt, so she forced herself to keep quiet.

"Yer name was the first thing yer said ter me. Back then, I was sixteen. You were eight. I sailed with The Crimson Mermaid, and we had just taken on a Royal fleet on Evaneta. I was sent looking for loot. I found you instead." He paused, his eyes dark with memories. "So small, so terrified. I always thought, when I was a boy, that I was going to be a positively fearsome pirate. I always have tried to be, but there's been a couple of occassions where that's been forgotten- the first time I met you, and this time."

"What did you do?" Lainey breathed, her voice sticking in her throat. She wasn't sure she believed Jack, but she was hearing a version of the past she had forgotten.

"I suppose I should've held yer as a captive, you being a princess. But, I lied to the captain. Said yer were a servant and took yer with me."

Lainey's eyes were filled with tears, and she wasn't sure why.

"We wound up in Tortuga. It had been a few months, and I was so fond of you." Lainey watched Jack closely. For a second, it looked as though his own eyes were tear-filled. He swallowed. "But... a pirate and a princess, luv... I left yer with Mrs Poelle, who promised ter tell yer of it all... I'm supposin' she didn'... neither did Edward Poelle, who was also informed..."

"Edward knew?" Lainey demanded, because Jack seemed to be finished. Then she shook her head. "Dear God, Jack, this is madness." Tears were splashing down her face. "I'm a tavern wench, for God's sake... Look at me, I'm no princess..." She hung her head, so confused.

"No, Carmen," Jack said softly, sliding gentle fingers beneath her chin. He raised her head firmly and looked into her eyes. Their faces were so close... "Carmen, I promise you, you _are_ a princess. And there was never a more beautiful princess..."

She swallowed. How nice it would be to believe... but it was too far-fetched. She moved away from Jack's fingers, shaking her head. "No, Jack. I'm sorry. I would remember."

Jack shrugged, hard again. He stood up. "Maybe not. I'll prove it ter you, luv. We're goin' ter stop at Chalpa Island tomorrow. Yer'd better sleep. Come on, I'll tuck yer in."

She didn't question him. His emotional mood, his playful mood- they all seemed to have passed. She was too tired. She climbed into his bed, and he pulled the quilt up, tucking her in. This was such an un-pirate-like action she remembered his words: _I was going to be a positively fearsome pirate. I always have tried to be, but there's been a couple of occassions where that's been forgotten._

For a moment his face paused over her own, and she wondered if he was going to kiss her forehead again. But he didn't, he just nodded, then moved away, blowing out the lamps quietly and going to the door. He paused there.

"Goodnight," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Jack." The door closed. Lainey's head was spinning, but her mind was focused on the sudden emptyness of the room.

* * *

_Next chapter preview... _

_"I think you think it too," Will observed quietly._

_"Don't." Jack spoke softly. He didn't want to think about this. He was Jack Sparrow, **Captain** Jack Sparrow, and his heart belonged only to freedom.  
_


	18. Will's Observations

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the slight delay for this chapter. Anyway. Enjoy and review (my birthday is tomorrow! **PARTY**)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Will's Observations**

Out on deck, it was much cooler. Jack breathed out slowly, looking at the door he had just exited. She hadn't believed him... she didn't trust him. _Yer already knew that, _he thought, but it still stung.

"Jack!" Will hurried over to him, the chill breeze ruffling his brown curls. His brown eyes were curious. "How did it go?"

Jack stepped towards the edge of the ship, looking over into sapphire waves of freedom. Their gentle rise and fall, their beauty so rich... "Not good. She didn' believe me."

Will put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "I'm not givin' up, Will. The lake on Chalpa... it always helps me think, and I want to take her there, so we're goin' ter make a stop there, tomorrow." He caught sight of Will's bright grin, and lowered his eyebrows, looking at him suspiciously. "Why are you lookin' at me like that, Turner?"

Will leaned against the side, eyes shining. "The girl- Carmen- you must care about her a lot."

Jack glared at him. "I know what you think." He turned his eyes back to the water. It was calm, beautiful, so gorgeous under the moonlight. He found himself imagining how lovely Carmen would look under the same light, eyes huge and tender, hair long and flowing behind her... His mind was running away with him, reminding him of the funny feeling in his stomach when he had looked at the girl- the woman- wearing his hat; that feeling couldn't have been caused by rum. They had been happy together; for a few moments, he had felt so close to her.

"I think you think it too," Will observed quietly.

"Don't." Jack spoke softly. He didn't want to think about this. He was Jack Sparrow, **Captain** Jack Sparrow, and his heart belonged only to freedom.

Will sighed. "You'll see in time." Then he shook his head. "On a more worrying note, Jack, if what Tobias said was true- about getting her- then we might have company."

"I doubt it was." Jack shrugged, struggling to keep his mind away from it's previous topic. "Besides, the Black Pearl is the-"

"No she isn't, Jack, and it's high time you faced that."

Jack threw Will a filthy look for insulting his beloved ship. But he supposed Will was right. Five years ago, the Pearl had been the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Now it was but a shadow of it's former self, and of course Tobias knew this. He shook his head, sighing bitterly. "You could be right, lad."

"I know," Will smiled a little, then became serious again. "I think we should win around Poelle." Jack raised his eyebrows but allowed Will to continue. "Well, he could be quite useful- you saw him with that sword. And he cares about the girl, so he would be willing to save her. Plus, if we don't, he could just be a pain- he's in the brig untied and being quite decent, but who knows when that'll change?"

Jack nodded slowly. "Yer right, lad." He thought for a moment. "When Carmen believes me, she'll want to confront him about why he never told her. Then, she'll be able to win him around. She'll trust me tomorrow, so Poelle will be dealt with after that."

"You're confident you can win her around?" Will asked.

Jack nodded. "She trusted me once before, mate." He sighed, his eyes glazing over with memories. It seemed like Carmen had been with him forever; how could she had forgotten?

"Good luck," Will said. "Erm, Jack...? Where are your boots?"

Jack glanced down at his feet, realising he had indeed left them in his cabin. "In me cabin!" he exclaimed, grinning a little. Then he sighed. "Can't very well go an' get them. Carmen'll be sleepin', and I don' wan' ter wake her."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Will was smiling a little.

"Right there," Jack said, pointing to a patch of deck right outside his cabin door. "Jus' in case..."

Will laughed, patting his friend on the back. "You've got it bad, my friend. Goodnight!" And he grinned and scuttled away before Jack could retaliate.

Jack sighed, dropping to the floor where he was going to sleep. He had left his hat with Carmen, but he didn't mind. He liked the idea of it being close to her. He blinked sleepily. Maybe Will was right...

* * *

_Next chapter preview... _

_As he got outside, he collapsed against the wall. There was something definately wrong with him. He had wanted... he had wanted to kiss her. And not in a lusting way... in a __loving way. Jack shook his head. He couldn't have feelings for Carmen- he couldn't have feelings for any woman. He was Captain Jack Sparrow._

_But those red lips entranced him so..._

_He could imagine Will's teasing face. He mentally scolded himself. He was just being silly. Of course he wasn't attracted to Carmen. It was just because she had looked so angelic in the bed, because Will had insisted he cared for her, because she was a princess and pirates couldn't have princesses, because he was falling for her... No! He covered his face with hands.  
_


	19. Matters of The Heart

**Author's Note: **Yay update! Keep reviewing please. My last exam is today so updates will be frequent from now on.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Matters of The Heart**

Jack awoke to find a warm, bright sun shining on clear, azure waves. They twinkled as he sat up, feeling a little stiff, but not really too bad. He had slept in worse places. And there was really nowhere else he'd rather be. He reached up to touch his eyes, deciding that he probably needed to redo the black smudges. He was desperate for some rum; it seemed like so long since he had some. But he couldn't afford to be drunk today.

He raised himself to his feet, looking around the ship. His crew were busy at work, and he nodded, pleased. Then he knocked lightly on the cabin door, though Carmen was probably still sleeping. Indeed, there was no reply, and he decided to just go in.

He pushed the door open gently, and what he found made his breath catch in his throat. The princess was caught in a beam of dusty sunlight, sleeping like an angel. Her golden hair looked so soft on the pillow, lying beside his hat, upon which one of her delicate hands was resting.

He smiled to himself. She was so pretty. Without thinking, he was walking towards her, touching her cheek gently. She made a small noise but didn't wake up. Then he pressed another kiss to her forehead, the skin smooth beneath his lips. Her eyes snapped open, sleepy and confused.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, shocked.

He chuckled at her expression, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "Only that, luv."

She watched him as he sat down on the desk again, swinging his legs. "You confuse me, Jack," she yawned. Then she blinked, and she saw her hand on his hat. "Oh!" She seemed surprised, and sat up, stretching.

"Sleep well?" he asked, watching her closely, the wonderful way her hair was ruffled, how bright her eyes looked when she was tired.

"Wonderfully," she sighed, lying back down and stretching like a kitten. "Your bed is really comfortable... it smells lovely, too..." Her cheeks were pink as she said this.

"Filthy pirates don' smell _too_ badly, luv." He grinned as she smiled.

"I could stay here forever," she sighed again, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a smouldering look to see how she would react.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jack Sparrow," she said, but she looked uncomfortable, as though the look had affected her in some way.

He pressed his hands together, making his typical prayer-motion. "Apologies, luv." He winked, then stood up, reaching under the desk to pull out a ruffled green dress and boots. "These belonged to an old friend o' mine, someone slightly more boyish in figure- but they should fit yer alrigh'," he said.

"A female friend?" Carmen asked, raising her eyebrows, sliding out of his bed reluctantly. She swung her long, shapely brown legs out of the quilt. Jack felt pleased to see she her react like this, perhaps jealously.

"A _friend_," he insisted. "A good friend, but nothin' more, luv." He handed the boots and dress to her, then collected his own boots and hat, winked at her, then headed for the door. "Shout o' me when yer dressed, luv."

"Jack- thanks." She spoke softly, her eyes tender as he glanced back at her before closing the door behind him.

As he got outside, he collapsed against the wall. There was something definately wrong with him. He had wanted... he had wanted to kiss her. And not in a lusting way... in a _loving_ way. Jack shook his head. He couldn't have feelings for Carmen- he couldn't have feelings for any woman. He was Captain Jack Sparrow.

But those red lips entranced him so...

He could imagine Will's teasing face. He mentally scolded himself. He was just being silly. Of course he wasn't attracted to Carmen. It was just because she had looked so angelic in the bed, because Will had insisted he cared for her, because she was a princess and pirates couldn't have princesses, because he was falling for her... No! He covered his face with hands.

"I'm jus' bein' stupid," he muttered, bending down to pull his boots on.

"Are you now?" said a teasing voice, and he looked up into Will's grinning face.

"Bugger off, Turner," he growled, eyes flashing, because he didn't need Will confusing him more. He slapped his hat onto his head heatedly.

"Touchy," Will chuckled, but walked off, clearly not brave enough to take on Jack when he was in such a mood.

Jack sighed. What was happening to him? He was going (even more) insane. It was probably because he hadn't had any rum in a while. Yes, that would be it.

"Jack!" Carmen's voice floated through the door, and he felt his stomach shift. God, what was _happening_ to him?

He pushed it open, and he couldn't stop a gasp escaping as he saw, standing in the centre of the golden beams coming in through the window, in a green dress that hugged every curve, was quite low-cut, and showed a few inches of leg before the top of the boots. Her hair was a tumbling gold waterfall, her eyes pure and huge.

"You like?" she asked, looking down shyly.

He nodded numbly. His head was telling him he had finally lost it, but there was a lump in his throat he couldn't explain. "Beautiful," he said quietly.

Those red lips twisted slowly into a smile, and again he had the urge to kiss them. Then she asked, "Will you plait my hair for me? I'm assuming you can, judging by your beard." Then, to his great surprise, she winked at him, playfully.

He swallowed painfully. "Of course, luv."

He ended up sitting on the bed with Carmen sat on his knee, something which made him feel even more confused. He ran his fingers through her soft hair to remove any tangles, then plaited it, tying it with a red scarf. She rose from his knee, smiling, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He looked at her seriously. "I'm going to make yer believe me tonight, Carmen."

Her expression was unreadable, but she nodded. He touched her hand softly.

"Feel free the roam the ship until then. Just... stay outta trouble, luv." He winked, then left, closing the door behind him, his head spinning. He thought he was going to be sick, and he thought he was falling for Carmen, and he was more scared than he had ever been.

* * *

_Next chapter preview... _

_"What were you thinking about before I got here?" Will asked, eyes twinkling. "You seemed... engrossed. Was it a certain pirate Captain, by any chance?"_

_Lainey knew her cheeks were crimson. Was it so obvious? "I- I don't know what you're talk-" _


	20. Crazy

**Author's Note: **Update. Woot! I loved all of your reviews btw. Keep them coming please XD.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Crazy**

Rise and fall. Rise and fall. Rise and fall.

Lainey decided she liked the way the sea worked. She was leaning against the side of the ship, watching it. Up and down, up and down- it was so perfect. Nothing complicated it, nothing bothered it, nothing stopped it.

Lainey knew she was not like the sea at this moment. Something was complicating her, something was bothering her, and yes, something was stopping her.

"Bloody Jack Sparrow," she said, but her voice was a mixture of bitterness and warmth.

Yes, Jack Sparrow. She was trying not to think about him. She couldn't forget the previous night though, when he had been playing about with her, so gentle and relaxed.

But how could she care for a man who told her a story she couldn't believe? She told herself if she didn't trust him, she couldn't care for him.

More than that, how could she care for a _pirate_? Pirates didn't care for anybody. But he had shown her he cared...

Bloody Jack Sparrow.

She was joined suddenly by Will Turner, who popped up at her side. She looked at him, surprised, but glad to see a friendly face. There was something inexplicably likeable about Will. Maybe it was the softness of his face, the almost boyish look in his eyes. Lainey liked the way his hair tumbled down.

"Hello, Will," she smiled.

"Good day, Miss P-"

"Lainey." Lainey smiled. "There's no need for formalities in a place like this, I feel. Especially not in the mood I'm in today." She turned her eyes back to the water.

"Oh?" Will asked. "What mood would this be?"

To tell Will or not to tell Will? He would probably just tell Jack. They were best friends, after all. She swallowed. "I don't know. I'm confused." She forced a relaxed smile. Then a thought struck her- Will was a pirate. She could find out some information about pirates and women from him. "Er- do you have a wife, Will?"

"Not quite," Will smiled, eyes twinkling as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. "I have a woman who is soon to be my wife. She lives in Port Royal- the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Very." Will smiled delicately. "Quite a hellcat at times, mind you."

Lainey sighed. It was obvious Will loved this Elizabeth a lot. You could tell from the look in his eyes as he thought about her. So maybe it was possible for a pirate to love one woman. But then again, there was a lot of difference between softly-spoken Will Turner and insane, flirtatious Jack Sparrow.

Oh, what was she thinking? She couldn't have feelings for Jack, as she didn't trust him or believe his story. And that was that.

"Did Jack tell you about Evaneta?" Will asked suddenly.

Lainey looked at him, startled. "Y-yes, he did."

"You didn't believe him?" Will asked.

Lainey shook her head. She could see the look in Will's eyes, so disappointed, and she looked away, lips pinched.

"But why not?" Will asked, clearly shocked.

"He said I'm a princess," Lainey said, shaking her head. She looked at Will, trying to make him understand. "Me. I'm Lainey, I work in a tavern, I'm a serving wench. I live in poverty, I'm average-looking."

"Jack disagrees," Will smiled, and Lainey blushed in spite of herself, cursing herself. "But seriously, Lainey, I promise you this- Jack has not lied."

Lainey couldn't think of anything to say. Why would Will lie? Why would _Jack _lie? But it couldn't be true- it was too insane to be true. She shook her head.

"What were you thinking about before I got here?" Will asked, eyes twinkling. "You seemed... engrossed. Was it a certain pirate Captain, by any chance?"

Lainey knew her cheeks were crimson. Was it so obvious? "I- I don't know what you're talk-"

"Sure." Will grinned, then walked away.

Lainey watched him go. She felt like shouting at him that he was wrong. But she knew deep down he wasn't. She was falling for Jack- and it was pointless denying it, wasn't it?

It was funny- she had hated him so much.

But last night... she had felt so, so close to him. Even after he had told her that story.

She would remember if she was a princess! Gosh, she would remember.

Lainey wanted to remember. Jack had said he was going to make her remember.

She wondered what he had planned. A funny feeling washed over her, one of anticipation. She was going insane. She had to be going insane.

Still, tonight would decide everything.

* * *

_Next chapter preview... _

_She turned her head to face his, her legs feeling weak. She wasn't really sure what was happening. His face was before her own, his eyes looking longingly into her own, outlined with their kohl so attractively. A gold tooth slid out to nibble on his lip, before he leaned closer to her... and she wanted him to kiss her, she really did. She was standing on her toes, raising her mouth to his... her eyes half-closed... _


	21. Remembering

**Author's Note: **In respsonse to one review, no, they haven't kissed already.. apart from a few forehead pecks from Jack.

And also, I was asked for advice on romance writing: my **number one tip**? Don't jump in with both feet. Plan carefully, slowly, have a gradual romance. Nobody falls in love instantaneously. Take it easy ;).

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Remembering**

Lainey had never seen a more beautiful night sky. Navy blue, sprinkled with a million tiny silver stars. A moon so full and large, a stunning disc above them.

And there was land, solid land beneath her feet. It would have been green in the daylight but now it too looked silver in the moonlight, grass and trees and flowers.

They had docked at Chalpa, and Jack had collected her, running down onto the lovely beach with her. He had briefly told her there was a small village at one end of the island, but they weren't going there.

Now they were running, lightly, relaxed, through a grassy clearing. Neither of them had spoken, but Jack was holding Lainey's hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world. And Lainey had to admit, she felt like it was. The place was deserted, so gorgeous.

Finally, they stopped. Lainey pulled away from Jack to step forward, gasping at the sight before her.

It was a lake, the water sparkling so beautifully in the moonlight. Tall trees framed it light a painting, and small red flowers grew around it. A single rowing boat was tied up at the side.

"Is this it?" she asked quietly.

"Aye," Jack said, coming up behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Do yer like it, luv?"

"It's lovely, Jack, but why here?" She didn't dare look up into his face, for fear of flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Jack seemed serious. "Because I've come here many a time when I've needed to think. I think it'll help yer remember... I want yer to believe me, luv..."

She turned her head to face his, her legs feeling weak. She wasn't really sure what was happening. His face was before her own, his eyes looking longingly into her own, outlined with their kohl so attractively. A gold tooth slid out to nibble on his lip, before he leaned closer to her... and she wanted him to kiss her, she really did. She was standing on her toes, raising her mouth to his... her eyes half-closed...

"Stop." Jack spoke abruptly, stepping away from her, shaking his head.

Lainey looked back at him, her cheeks burning, her eyes starting to fill with tears. What was going on? He had led her on, and now just told her he didn't want her.

"No, luv," he said, but his expression softened as he saw her hurt face. He walked back towards her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He spoke quietly. "I do want it, yer know. But yer have to believe me story first, luv."

Lainey nodded. Jack did want to kiss her; that was a relief, and it made her heart beat faster. He felt the same as she did!

"Come over ter the rowing boat," Jack said, taking her hand once more, firmly as though to reassure her of his feelings, and leading her over to it.

"Is it safe?" she asked, nervously.

Jack laughed, playful again. "Let's hope so, luv, as we're goin' in it." He winked at Lainey, making her blush, though she could not explain why. "Righ', lay down then, luv."

"What?" she asked, looking at him, shocked.

He laughed. "We're goin' ter be on our backs, luv, don' panic. Yer've got ter trust me, if yer want ter trust me." He looked confused for a moment himself, then his grin returned.

She decided to give it a shot. After all, Jack Sparrow had saved her life. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Swallowing, she stepped into the boat, feeling it move around on the water. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be back on the Black Pearl now!

"Not a jot on the Pearl, I know," Jack said, as though he knew what she was thinking.

Finally, she managed to settle down in the boat on her back. It was hard to be comfortable. Jack climbed in beside her, making the boat wobble worryingly. Finally, he was sitting down beside her, untying the boat. He lay down beside her. It was quite squashed.

"What about rowing?" Lainey demanded.

"I figured we'd just... sort o' float, luv," Jack said. He patted the oar beside him. "We'll row back when we need ter, alrigh', luv?"

"Stop calling me 'luv'," Lainey said.

Jack didn't say anything. Lainey sighed, shaking her head at his confusing ways, then looked up (not that there was really anywhere else to look). That wonderful sky... so beautiful. She was losing herself in it. Beside her, she could feel Jack's solid, steady body, hear his gentle breath, but nothing else.

_"Jack!" Fear, fear flooded through her. Tiny hands gripped the doorframe, staring out onto the deck, where huge black waves were splashing down. Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and there was water everywhere, leaking out of her eyes. "JACK!"_

_"Carmen!" She heard him running to her, a handsome young man, brown hair in a ponytail, chocolate eyes dark. He had no facial hair._

_"Jack!" she sobbed, as he lifted her into his arms, holding her close, carrying her back inside. She nestled into his soaked white shirt._

_"Tis alrigh', honestly," Jack told her, placing her gently on his bed. "Tis only a storm. Yer need ter stay in here, though, Princess."_

Lainey gasped, staring at the sky, her heart thundering. _What _had just happened to her? She realised she was gripping Jack's wrist tightly. Was she remembering? She swallowed, trying to lose herself again.

_"Hide the princess!" The handsome young officer stared at Carmen, his blue eyes filled with dread._

_A gunshot was heard. The other officer nodded grimly. "Get under the bed, Your Highness!"_

_Before Carmen could cry, she was bundled under there._

A tear shone in the moonlight as it trickled down her face, silver on her skin.

_Peace, peace. Carmen, huddled underneath the bed, was trembling. There was no noise. The screaming and shooting had stopped a while ago. She peaked out from between the sheets. The cabin door opened suddenly, and she froze, lips trembling, fighting the urge to scream. She watched large black boots go over to a cabinet._

_A whimper slipped out._

_"Come out!" A young male voice, forceful and ringing._

"Jack..." she whispered.

_She stood, looking up at him, a pirate. So much larger than she was, with horrified eyes the colour of chocolate._

_"Who- who the hell are you?"_

_He was holding a gun. She swallowed, petrified. He lowered it, his face suddenly softer._

_"Who are you?" he repeated, in a voice that was gravelly velvet._

_"Carmen Karenza Keisha Regalia, Princess of Evaneta."_

"Carmen." Lainey breathed the word, her real name.

_He gathered her up into his arms, and in them she found safety._

"Oh my God." She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

"Princess." Jack spoke quietly. "I missed you."

* * *

_Next chapter preview..._

_"Tobias!" Will ran forward to help, tying up the boat. "There's a ship- the Heaven! It's approaching the Pearl... we need to return, come on, Jack!"_

_Jack leapt nimbly out of the boat. Carmen was still sleeping, so he grabbed her and held her close. They began to sprint back down to the ship._


	22. Flight To The Pearl

**Author's Note: **This chapter's a little bit mushy, bit short for my liking, but it had to be done like this. The next one will be better, I promise! Review :).

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Flight To The Pearl**

Jack opened his eyes, then winced. The sunlight was blinding. He wondered how late they must have slept.

He glanced at Carmen. Lying beside him in the boat, she was still asleep, her face turned to his, her chest rising and falling like the ocean. The sun made her golden hair shimmer.

They had gone to sleep pretty much straight away last night. Jack hadn't wanted to say much, in case it stopped her remembering, and finally she had fell asleep. He had only been able to sleep once she had nodded off. He looked at the blue sky.

He remembered their almost-kiss. He had wanted to... but he hadn't want to kiss someone who didn't trust him. But now she did, what would happen? He wasn't sure what he wanted at all.

"Jack!" In the distance, he could hear his name being called. It sounded like Will's voice.

Jack sat up, stiff, to see the clearing was empty. The boat was floating near the edge. But he could hear someone crashing through the trees towards the lake. He tensed, but it was only Will, who burst in looking stressed, his hair ruffled, his eyes distressed.

"Oh- there you are!" Will gasped.

"Wha's going on?" Jack asked, lowering his eyebrows, worrying a little. Beside him, Carmen moaned, but did not wake up.

Will ran a hand through his hair. "Jack- come quickly! He's- he's coming-" Will gasped, struggling to catch his breath. He had obviously ran up here.

"Who is?" Jack asked, though he figured he could make a good guess. He reached for the paddle and began bringing the boat to the shore.

"Tobias!" Will ran forward to help, tying up the boat. "There's a ship- the Heaven! It's approaching the Pearl... we need to return, come on, Jack!"

Jack leapt nimbly out of the boat. Carmen was still sleeping, so he grabbed her and held her close. They began to sprint back down to the ship.

"Are yer sure it's Tobias?" Jack asked.

"Who else... would it be?"

Jack nodded in agreement. Carmen was still sleeping, amazingly. He looked at her thoughtfully as the Pearl came into sight. "We'll be safe if we can reach Evaneta, because they'll protect her there."

Will nodded as they sped onto the ship. "Set sail!" he shouted, and as the pirates busied themselves, Jack hurried into his cabin. He dumped Carmen on his bed, but as he did so she woke up.

Sleepy amber eyes looked at him. "What's going on?" she asked, looking around, startled.

Jack felt the ship lurch forward and smiled grimly. "We've got company, luv." He spread his arms wide.

"Company?" she gasped, shaking her head.

"Tobias Hawke, Princess," Jack informed her.

He watched her lower her head and and wring her hands. "It was all going so well-"

"It still can, Princess." Jack reached out to touch her cheek affectionately, and she turned her face into it. He couldn't get over her skin- soft as butter, smooth and cool. He could have gladly stayed like this forever, but there was no way he could. "We're capable pirates, in case yer hadn' noticed."

"I had," she said with the smallest of smiles.

Jack nodded. He didn't like the uncertainty in her face. She was afraid. "Princess, we'll be fine, but it would help if we had everyone." He paused, then looked at her with soft eyes that he knew could melt anyone. "I need Edward Poelle, Carmen."

She blinked, surprised, but nodded. "I see. You want me to talk to him?"

"Aye, luv. I need him to fight for me, savvy?"

"Savvy," she grinned. Then she rose, moving away from him, to the door. "See you soon, Jack..."

And then she was gone. Jack watched the empty door, feeling quite funny. The fact that she had left so suddenly had shaken him. But he knew it would be alright. He shrugged to himself, then headed out onto deck himself.

* * *

_Next chapter preview... _

_He sniffed loudly, and she could feel her shoulder growing damp. His own were shaking. "I know, Carmen, I know. But... we loved you so..." He trailed off, but she knew there was something else. And then she realised what it was._

_She should have guessed. She scolded herself for not knowing. Unrequited love. Poor Edward. Tears filled her eyes as she understood his pain.  
_


	23. Allegiance

**Author's Note: **I have actually nearly finished writing this (I'm a few chapters ahead of you), so I've started planning a sequel, which I may or may not write. Depends on the general feeling of the reviewers at the end... anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Allegiance**

The truth was that Lainey- no, Carmen, she kept forgetting- had another reason for wanting to speak with Edward. As she walked down to the brig, her heart was thundering in anger. Edward had _known_. But, for some stupid reason, he had never told her.

He was sitting against his original beam when she got down there, head bent forward so that long black hair fell into his face. His beard was looking slightly wild, but he looked perfectly friendly as he raised his green eyes to her.

"Lainey, how lovely to-"

"I don't want you to call me that again!" Carmen cried, standing before him, fists balled.

She could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew she had found out, but still he stood shakily up, asking softly, "What has happened, dear?"

"As though you care!" Carmen replied icily. She saw the hurt in his eyes but she was burning inside.

"He told you then." Edward swallowed, raking a hand through his hair. For a moment he was silent, staring at his feet. Then, without any warning, he burst into tears.

Carmen stood still, watching him. Of course it hurt to see this man, Edward, crying. But he had hurt her so much, he had lied to her her whole life. She was completely torn, and so she stood still, amber eyes fixed on his face, which was twisted with sadness as he sobbed.

Eventually he calmed himself, looking at her with a strange, strong look in his eyes. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He swallowed again, and his eyes left her, fixing themselves on a knot in the wood by the stairs. "I suppose you hate me," he muttered.

"I don't hate you," she said numbly, and it was of course the truth.

He bit down on his lip. Then he stepped towards her, holding out his hand. "I'm so sorry, L-Carmen." His cheeks were dark with shame.

Carmen didn't hesitate. This was Edward. He had always been there for her, even if he had acted like she was someone else. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around his. Then they were falling together, Edward squatted on the floor, holding her close, her head resting on top of his, her arms around him. He was crying quietly again. She had never known him cry.

"Why?" she asked quietly. She had to know.

Edward spoke softly into her shoulder. "We... mother and I, that is; we were so worried you would l-leave if you knew."

Carmen sighed. "Edward, it was never your secret to keep- and I was never yours in the first place."

He sniffed loudly, and she could feel her shoulder growing damp. His own were shaking. "I know, Carmen, I know. But... we loved you so..." He trailed off, but she knew there was something else. And then she realised what it was.

She should have guessed. She scolded herself for not knowing. Unrequited love. Poor Edward. Tears filled her eyes as she understood his pain.

"I'm in love with you, Lainey."

She held him tight, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, Edward."

For a long time they sat like this, in silence. Carmen didn't know what to do. Edward was her brother, and that was as deep as her feelings ran for him. She had had no idea he felt like this. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she knew she needed to get him to fight for Jack. That was the most important thing.

"Will you fight?" she asked softly. "Tobias is coming towards us, with pirates. I suppose they're coming to get me."

Edward nodded into her shoulder. "I have nothing better to do." Then he looked up at her with a watery smile.

Carmen smiled back at him, then stood up. She watched him as he gathered his things, pulling back his hair. He looked almost normal again as he stood, facing her, but now she knew the truth. Silently, she took his arm and walked with him upstairs, out onto the deck.

Jack was leaning against a near-by mast, apparently waiting for them. He definately looked like a pirate captain, with his three-cornered hat and long coat. His eyes blazed as Edward approached him.

"I wish to pledge my allegiance," Edward said.

Jack nodded. "A pleasure, dear lad." And he shook his hand. But his eyes were boring into Carmen's with an intensity she had never seen before, and she realised he knew of Edward's feelings for her, and he was _worried _in case she had returned his feelings.

She winked, and he seemed to get the message, smiling a little. Then she turned to see the ship racing towards them on the horizon. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Next chapter preview: 'Something Sweet'  
_

_Jack rolled his eyes. __What was it with women always wanting a slice of the action, as though they were desperate to prove they were equal to men? He sighed. He did not have the time to convince Carmen otherwise, and he decided his days of physically forcing her to do things were over. Instead, he was just going to have to protect her. She had seemed able enough with a sword in the brig, but 'able enough' and 'pirate-type skill' were two very different things. "Alrigh', luv."_

_She smiled and turned away, pulling out of his arms, but he pulled her back suddenly.  
_


	24. Something Sweet

**Author's Note: **We're drawing towards the end (not quite there but getting there). Still planning the sequel, but should have a trailer written up soon... suppose I'll post it with the final chapter? Not sure. Anyway, enjoy and review... I suppose some of you will be whooping at this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Something Sweet**

Jack's eyes were narrowed under his hat as he watched the Heaven. It was fast approaching. Adrenaline was flooding through him, making his heart race. He felt hot, ready to fight, almost wild.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Tobias. He had promised to kill the man, and now he was going to have to do just that. Normally, Jack was a peaceful man- but he was a pirate, and he had to kill sometimes. This was going to be one of those times. He hoped Carmen would understand.

Behind him, the crew were preparing to fight. Everyone was armed to the teeth. The atmosphere was heavy, and tense. Jack's crew- no, he liked to think of them as his brothers (except Ana-Maria) at times like this- were going to fight alongside him, of course.

A familiar voice at his ear made him start. "I was labouring under the impression that the Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

Jack turned to see Carmen standing at his shoulder, looking a lot less confident than she sounded. "It used to be, Princess." Her eyes were bright with fear, and he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay, luv."

Her lips trembled. "But what if-?"

"Yer forgettin' one very important thing, Carmen." Jack pulled her into a hug, saying softly into her ear, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

She laughed a little, and he assumed he had tickled her. He didn't want to move though. This close, he could breathe in her soft, special scent, and feel her comforting body against his. He was fighting for this. He couldn't afford to lose. He pulled back a little to look into her amber eyes.

"Carmen, go to Will and collect some weapons," he said quietly, seeing her eyes light up at his words. "Then go and hide in me cabin."

Her eyes were dark again. "I will do the first instruction, but not the second. There will be no hiding for me."

Jack rolled his eyes. _What_ was it with women always wanting a slice of the action, as though they were desperate to prove they were equal to men? He sighed. He did not have the time to convince Carmen otherwise, and he decided his days of physically forcing her to do things were over. Instead, he was just going to have to protect her. She had seemed able enough with a sword in the brig, but 'able enough' and 'pirate-type skill' were two very different things. "Alrigh', luv."

She smiled and turned away, pulling out of his arms, but he pulled her back suddenly.

For a moment his eyes held her amber ones steadily, full of fleeting emotions. Then their lips crashed together, their mouths working passionately. She tasted of something sweet. Her arms snaked around his neck and his around her waist; they were melting together.

After what seemed like an eternity, they became detached, Jack very aware of the whole crew staring at them. Carmen's cheeks were scarlet. She nodded at Jack before moving away to find Will.

Jack turned back to the Heaven, his lips tingling. For a moment he had felt whole.

Poor beautiful Carmen. She was in grave danger.

He couldn't let anything happen to her. He just couldn't. He sighed. Sometimes things were so much harder when there was a girl you liked.

Will walked up beside him. "I gave her a pistol and a sword."

"She wants to fight," Jack sighed.

"Then stop her!"

"How? We've gone too far for what I did to her at the start, all threatenin' and the like, Will." Jack glanced at the Heaven then back at Will. "We kissed, Will."

Will grinned. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Will. Anyway, tha's why I've got to look after her during this fight. If it meant putting my own life down for hers, then I would, savvy?"

Will nodded, seeing seriousness in his friend's face. "But... Jack, it won't come to that- will it?"

* * *

_Next chapter preview: Heart Broken..._

_Carmen watched him for a moment. He reached a ginger-haired figure she knew was Tobias. For a moment Jack and Tobias just glared at each other. Carmen's breath caught in her throat, but suddenly an arm grabbed her from behind, and she could feel hot breath on her neck. _


	25. Heart Broken

**Author's Note: **Update! Wootage. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming please :). We're very nearly done. Almost done with the planning of the next one. Yay!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Heart Broken**

Down in the brig, it was cool. Carmen's cheeks were burning, though, as she thought of her kiss with Jack. She had never felt more safe, more secure, more _loved_, and it really scared her.

She held the sword Will had given her. It was a little unevenly balanced, but otherwise fine. She should be able to do a good job with this. She had never had sword-fighting lessons, but as a girl she had played with Edward with wooden swords, something that had developed both of their skills.

She heard a sudden noise upstairs. Swallowing, trying not to let her fear get the best of her, she dashed for the stairs, trying to stay calm.

The ship stopped suddenly, flinging her over, and she landed painfully on the floor before continuing upstairs.

She ran out into the sunlight. The fight had begun. Beside the Pearl, the Heaven was anchored, and it's pirates were all over the deck of the Pearl, fighting heatedly with the Pearl's own. Carmen looked around for Jack automatically, when suddenly a large pirate ran at her.

"Alright', pretty?" he asked, leering at her with a toothless mouth, raising a sword high.

She whipped out the pistol and pointed it at him, saw him freeze and smiled.

"Tha's cheating," he snarled.

"Pirate," said Carmen without thinking, then closed her eyes for a moment and squeezed the trigger.

He fell to the deck heavily, dead. Carmen didn't think about what she had done. Jack ran to her at that moment, grinning- apparently he had heard what she said.

"Aye, keep dreamin', luv," he winked. Then he was off again, leaping like a cat, slicing and swinging with his sword as he did so.

Carmen watched him for a moment. He reached a ginger-haired figure she knew was Tobias. For a moment Jack and Tobias just glared at each other. Carmen's breath caught in her throat, but suddenly an arm grabbed her from behind, and she could feel hot breath on her neck.

She screamed, turning her head to catch sight of a deformed face, which was suddenly hit with a long oar. As Carmen twisted free, she saw her saviour was a dark, exotic looking woman she knew vaguely as Ana-Maria. The woman nodded at her before hurrying off to find another fight to join.

Carmen quickly located Jack and Tobias, and she had to cover her mouth to stop another scream escaping. Jack was on his knees, looking worn, and Tobias was pointing a pistol at him.

"Jack!" she breathed, and then she was running over, her legs carrying her lightly. She stopped inches from them, heart thundering in her chest.

Tobias looked at her and smiled. She had never before noticed, but his face was a mask of evil. "Ah, hello _Princess_."

"Leave him alone," Carmen begged.

Tobias cocked an eyebrow. "You would beg for this man's life?"

She looked at Jack, who was looking back at her. Even like this, there was something noble and brave, something steady about this man. He was insane, but none of that looked at her now. There was only care.

"I would."

"Excellent!" Tobias grinned and pulled the trigger.

It went off loudly, affecting Carmen's very soul. She was submerged in smoke, frozen to the spot. She realised she wasn't even breathing.

Jack was still on his knees. His eyes lowered to his chest, and he brushed his fingers across his shirt, raising them to see blood, crimson and warm. Carmen was on her own knees beside him, her arms around him. Tears fell from her eyes but she hardly noticed.

Jack turned his head to her, and she was horrified to see his eyes were becoming dull.

"Jack!" she cried, before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. His own were cold, so cold.

Then he fell limp in her arms.

Carmen was screaming, numb. She didn't have time to do this for long. Tobias snatched her up roughly, and Jack fell, still, to the floor. Carmen thrashed wildly.

"Murderer!" she shrieked. "Get your hands off me!"

"Calm yourself." Tobias spoke coldly into her ear. He was holding her tightly against him, his grip steel compared to her own. Then he addressed his men, who were still fighting with the Pearl's crew. "Men! Come! I have my prize... and Sparrow has his!"

A cheer went up, and Carmen was being dragged away. She had no strength to fight. She looked at Jack's still form on the deck, face-down and cold, and started to cry.

Captain Jack Sparrow was gone.

She was taken to the Heaven, dragged into a cabin. As Tobias pushed her to the floor roughly, he closed the door behind them. Carmen looked up at him from the floor, but she had no fear anymore.

Jack was gone. She might as well be, too.

"Look at the bed," Tobias ordered, brown eyes flaming in some sort of sick pleasure. When Carmen did not do so, Tobias reached down and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the floor by it, looking into her amber eyes. "I said _look at the bed!_" And then he threw her at it, and she landed on the hard brown quilt painfully, on top of something silky and white.

She pushed herself up a bit and stared down at it. A wedding dress.

"No!" she gasped, turning her head to Tobias.

Tobias just smiled.

* * *

_Next chapter: The Bride..._

_Then Tobias came out. She looked at him with hatred burning in every muscle of her body. His red hair was pulled back to reveal his sneering face as he approached her and reached out to touch her smooth cheek._

_"Get off me!" she hissed._

_"Ah, but I don't want to..." Tobias whispered back, eyes evil. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, so their bodies were flat against each other. Their noses were touching, and Carmen could feel the oil on his. "You see, my darling, I've always wanted to be a Prince... and you, beautiful woman, are the key to that."_


	26. The Bride

**Author's Note: **We are really nearly done with this. I have the sequel all planned out and will post the trailer when I post the next chapter, as it will be the last one before the epilouge. Don't worry, there probably won't be a break between POTC: Vertigo and POTC: The Heartstone Adventure (so now you know what it's called lol). Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Bride**

In the blazing afternoon sun, Jack's cabin seemed cool, but the coldness made the people there think of death, and how close he was to it.

Jack Sparrow- Captain Jack Sparrow- was in his bed, in just a tunic. Will had made sure it was the same tunic Carmen had slept in when she was here. His head was on the pillow, his cheeks white, a stark comparison to their usual golden colour. His breathing was unsteady, weak.

Will stood by the window watching him in silence. The crew had been quite quiet, but there were several of them in here. Ana-Maria was sponging down his forehead with cold water; this was such a strange sight to see, because Ana certainly wasn't the caring, nurse type of woman.

Beside her, Edward was standing, looking down at Jack with a strange expression on his face. Cotton stood beside him, tears spilling down his face. Gibbs stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes empty.

Will almost laughed. They didn't look like pirates at all. But then, how could they be without their captain?

"Will he live?" Gibbs asked, his voice heavy.

"He should have been dead," Edward answered. Will had noticed that Edward seemed to be a lot more fond of Jack now; he had even done most of the looking after him. Edward pushed back a black lock of hair. "But he isn't... he seems to be okay. I think he'll be fine."

To everyone's great surprise, Ana-Maria burst into tears then. Will watched as Edward reached across to her to stroke her hair awkwardly. Will expected Ana to turn around and slap Edward, but he gasped as she leaned closer to him, resting her head on his side.

"What about Carmen?" Gibbs asked. The Pearl had followed the Heaven, and both ships were docked at Chalpa now, though the Heaven was empty.

"Edward and I shall go and save her," Will said.

"Only two?" Ana asked, her voice hard.

"Two will be better," Edward told her in a soothing voice. "Too many people will alert Tobias, scare him, and he might just shoot Carmen. We can't risk that."

Ana nodded, understanding, and Will couldn't help but grin. He gestured to Edward. "Come on, we'd better get going, or it might be too late."

"Aye," Edward said, following Will.

"Ana, if Jack wakes," Will ordered as they reached the door, "don't let him come after us."

Ana nodded. She smiled shakily, and Edward and Will returned it, leaving the cabin in silence. Will wasn't sure what to say to Edward as they headed for the shore. Edward must be pretty confused at the moment. He was in love with his stepsister, who was in turn practically in love with Jack Sparrow. He was also displaying signs of attraction to Ana, who seemed, surprisingly, to be returning them. Or maybe it was just because they both needed somebody at the moment.

On the land, Edward sighed. "Do you think we can do it?"

"One thing that being with Jack Sparrow has taught me," Will replied, as they headed for the village, "is that all that matters is what a man can do, and what a man can't do. He has also taught me that a man can do anything if he believes it to be so."

"Why are we going to the village?"

"Good place to start. There's more Tobias could do to Carmen there."

They walked on quickly in silence for a while, until Edward spoke again. "You seem pretty keen on Jack Sparrow."

"He's a good man." Will and Edward had reached the village, looking up a steep cobbled street. The buildings were all quiet, with only one or two people out. "He knew my father."

A sudden scream shocked the still air. Carmen. Will and Edward looked at each other before starting to sprint up the bank. People stared at them as they sprinted, but they didn't stop.

Finally, they reached the top of the bank, and Will pulled Edward behind a building for shelter. He was panting slightly, a sweat on his dark skin. Edward looked insane, determined to save Carmen.

Will looked around the side of the wall. The building was a church. An ensemble of pirates stood there, leering at the figure in the centre of them.

"No," Will whispered.

It was Carmen, but not as he had ever seen her. Someone had done a very botched and scary job on her face, smearing her lips in crimson lipstick, powdering her cheeks bright pink. She was practically naked, dressed in a tiny, lacy white wedding dress, feet in huge boots, her hair flowing behind her, her hands bound behind her back. She was the image of despair.

**xXx**

Carmen looked at the door of the church, breathing shakily. Why couldn't Tobias have just killed her, and sent her to join Jack? Tobias had disappeared inside, but surrounded by these pirates with her hands bound, she had no chance of escaping.

Tears came to her eyes but she forced them back.

Then Tobias came out. She looked at him with hatred burning in every muscle of her body. His red hair was pulled back to reveal his sneering face as he approached her and reached out to touch her smooth cheek.

"Get off me!" she hissed.

"Ah, but I don't want to..." Tobias whispered back, eyes evil. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, so their bodies were flat against each other. Their noses were touching, and Carmen could feel the oil on his. "You see, my darling, I've always wanted to be a Prince... and you, beautiful woman, are the key to that."

"I don't want to marry you," Carmen whimpered, tears falling against her will.

Tobias laughed cruelly, turning away from her, arms wide. "Oh, Carmen. I know what you want. You want Jack Sparrow to leap around the corner, kill me, save you, kiss you so softly, fall in love with you, and marry you." He turned back to her, eyes flashing. "It never happens that way, _darling_, so get used to it."

Then he came back to her, and before she knew what was happening, he had pressed his lips against her own, and a loud cheer went up among the pirates. Tobias forced his tongue into her mouth.

Then a gun went off, and there was the heavy thud of someone hitting the floor.

"What the-?" Tobias pulled away from Carmen, and they both turned to see the dead pirate lying inches from them. Confusion was etched in Tobias' face.

Then two figures appeared from the side of the church- Will and Edward, pistols and swords drawn. Carmen turned to them and smiled without thinking.

"You two!" roared Tobias, outraged.

"Nice to see you too, Hawke," Will said coldly, inclining his head. He cocked his pistol, pointing it at Tobias. "Let her go, you bastard."

Tobias laughed as Will and Edward were faced with at least thirty swords and pistols from his own men. Carmen's smile had faded. How could Will and Edward take on these men? She felt a cold, clammy hand close around her throat, and Tobias pulled her close to him again.

"She's mine now," he rasped at them, spraying saliva everywhere. His men cheered.

"You will let her go," Edward said.

Then they fought. Carmen couldn't keep up with it. She could just see a blur of movement before her, feel Tobias clutching her neck. Once or twice she caught sight of Will's sword and Edward's hair, and she supposed they were doing well. Tobias' men were littering the floor.

"You bitch," Tobias hissed into her ear, bringing her back to earth. He turned her so their eyes were meeting, and Carmen felt a familiar sensation burning up from her stomach... she wasn't sure where it came from, but it had happened once before- this violent streak. She collided her head hard with his.

He dropped her in surprise, and she didn't wait around; she was running into the fight, to Will and Edward. Edward was caught up fighting with one of the few remaining pirates. Will caught Carmen easily and slung her over his shoulder, punching a pirate with his spare hand.

"Take her to the ship!" Edward said. "I'm almost done here..." He swiftly ran a man through as he said that.

"If you're sure..." Will didn't wait around. He ran around the corner, placing Carmen down on the ground and untying her hands.

"What about Edward?" she demanded, as they started to run down towards the Pearl.

"He's almost done there, I'll go back up and help him once I'm sure you're safe. He'll be fine," Will replied, panting. "Jack'll be glad to see you."

Carmen stopped. "He's _alive_?"

Will nodded, and Carmen felt her eyes fill with happy tears. She found she was beaming.

Then, they heard a pistol click.

Tobias was coming down towards them, his gun pointed at her head, a truly mad look in his face. "Whore," he spat, "I was going to marry you, but I think I'd prefer killing you." He looked at Will. "You can tell Sparrow how his bitch's brains splattered on the ground..."

Carmen closed her eyes.

"I don' think so, mate." Carmen looked again to see Jack appear beside Tobias, pointing his own pistol at the red-haired pirate's head. Jack looked weak and worryingly pale... but he was here. She was safe.

Tobias didn't lower his gun. "Touching, girl, but it still won't be a happy ending..."

Jack's eyes met Carmen's, and she felt her stomach move at the look in them. "Run, Princess," he ordered.

"I-" she began to protest, but Tobias' gun went off then.

"Carmen!" Jack's voice pierced the air, and she heard footsteps- Tobias' boots hitting the floor hard, running away, Will fleeing after him.

Then the world blurred, flipping, twisting, vertigo all around her. One hand was on her stomach, and she raised it. It looked strange, but there was crimson all over it. She was on the floor, but she didn't know when she had got here. She was starting to get scared.

Then Jack's face appeared above her own. His chocolate eyes, so clear. Tears streamed down his face. She had never seen him cry like this.

"Jack..." she tried to speak, but no words formed properly.

"Princess- Carmen!"

Blackness.

* * *

_Next chapter preview: Heaven..._

_She wondered if she was dead. There was only one way to find out. She opened her eyes and sat up, feeling a sharp pain in her gut. She was in Jack's cabin._

This might be heaven, but she certainly wasn't dead. 


	27. Heaven

**Author's Note: **I couldn't wait to upload this. I'm far too excited about the sequel. A few of you will probably kill me for the parting in this chapter... but read the trailer for the sequel (which is being posted seconds after this). Only the epilouge to go now... then the next story. Very exciting. Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Heaven**

Rum, salt, a strange spicy smell.

What had happened? For a moment, her mind was a blank, at peace under a heavy quilt, eyes closed tightly.

"Carmen Karenza Keisha Regalia, Princess of Evaneta," she murmured, and then it flooded back to her. Being kidnapped, the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow, and being shot...

She wondered if she was dead. There was only one way to find out. She opened her eyes and sat up, feeling a sharp pain in her gut. She was in Jack's cabin.

This might be heaven, but she certainly wasn't dead.

She was in his tunic again, her hair loose. She supposed she must look pretty bad, then wondered how long she'd been in this bed.

The ship wasn't moving. That was interesting.

"Jack!" she called. "_Jack_!"

Then the door burst open. Jack was standing there, gold again, so beautiful to behold. His smile was one of the purest happiness as he ran to her. No words were spoken, and she was captured so tightly in his arms, breathing in his wonderful scent.

He lifted her out of the bed and spun her around, laughing. Then he placed her on the floor, cupping her cheeks with his palms. "Oh, Carmen, I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine, honestly." She smiled up at him. "Never felt better..."

He captured her lips in a soft kiss. Then he drew back slightly. "Carmen, we are at Evaneta."

A million emotions flooded through her, but she couldn't put her finger on any of them. To her, there were only those wonderful eyes before her. "Evaneta?"

"Yes, we've been here a while, luv." He swallowed, looked away. "Hawke escaped."

"Are you worried about that?" she asked.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," he murmured. "I don't worry." He winked at her, took her over to the bed, and they sat down. He was holding her hand tightly. "Well... I did worry when I woke up when Hawke had you. Had to sneak out and everythin', they wanted me ter stay here."

"How long was I out?"

"A while." Jack sighed, tossing his hair. "We've spoken with the King and Queen- that is, Daddy and Mummy dearest to you. They wanted us ter take you straight to the palace, which, by the way, we're anchored right beside. But I wanted ter say... wanted ter say goodbye..."

"G-goodbye?" Her voice faltered. But she already knew. She supposed she should have guessed.

Jack was looking at the ceiling. "Princess- Carmen, it's been... amazing. I've never met a girl like you before. But... I took you once before, I have no right ter do it again. I mean... Carmen... I'm a pirate, and yer a princess." He looked back at her. "Think about it, luv."

"I know." Carmen felt strange. She felt peaceful.

Jack smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll never forget you." Then they were kissing, softly, sadly. Carmen cared so deeply for this man, but she knew she couldn't be with him. Finally, they broke apart, smiling gently.

"Yer'd best be off, luv," Jack sighed, handing her a white robe to pull on over her tunic for decency. "Say goodbye to everyone else..."

They headed for the door, pausing there for a moment. Jack touched her soft cheek.

"In another lifetime, luv..." he murmured softly.

She nodded, then headed out of deck. Ana met her first, wringing her hand. Then Gibbs nodded at her, Cotton hugged her. She came to Will, who smiled.

"You okay with the you-and-Jack thing?" he asked quietly.

"I have to be," she replied. "He's right, Will. Oh, Will? I meant to ask you something. How in the blazes did you and Edward take on all of Hawke's pirates?"

"Pirates?" Will asked, and for a moment he grinned. "Heavens, no! They weren't pirates, they were just a bunch of losers Tobias knows. No match at all, really. Stupid Tobias, though... I think he lived."

Carmen shuddered. "I hope he gets what he deserves."

He pulled her close. "I'm going to miss you, Carmen. Good luck."

"You too, Will." She smiled. She remembered something. "Do I get an invite to the wedding?"

He grinned. "You bet. I'll have Jack come and pick you up."

Carmen sighed. It would be lovely to think this could ever happen, but the Black Pearl was a pirate ship. She didn't think it would be allowed to sail into Evaneta again. She forced a smile, though and shook his hand. He tugged her forward and hugged her tight.

Edward came over to her, and there were tears in his green eyes. "L- Carmen," he breathed.

"Edward," she smiled, and she fell into his arms.

"Carmen, I'm not in love with you." He sighed, holding her tightly. "The girl I was in love with doesn't exist anymore. And I'm happy."

Carmen smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"But, Carmen," Edward sighed, blinking, "what about you and Ja-?"

"Don't," she said. "We can't, we won't. It's that simple." She forced a smile. "Good luck."

"You, too," Edward said. "You'll make a fine princess."

"I hope so. It's alright, you'll make a fine pirate- assuming you're staying here?"

Edward shrugged. Carmen saw his eyes fall on Ana for a moment before reaching her own again. He smiled. "I have no-where better to be. Oh, goodbye, Carmen."

"Goodbye, Edward."

And then Carmen was facing the palace, her breath catching in her throat, seeing it, so large and white and beautiful. Her new home. Her new life. A couple dressed in robes stood a little way away from the ship. Her... her parents? There were tears in her eyes.

Princess Carmen Karenza Keisha Regalia. She couldn't believe it, even now.

However, she was finally home.

* * *

_Next chapter preview: Epilouge..._

_Carmen adjusted her tight red dress awkwardly. She was the picture of beauty, her hair piled on top of her head, a sparkling crown there. Her expression was impassive as she stood on the balcony, but her mind was full._

_She watched the Black Pearl sail away. There, on deck, looking up at her, was Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who had changed her life in so many ways. And now he was sailing out of it. _


	28. Epilouge

**Author's Note: **The end! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, you have all encouraged me to keep going until the end (which doesn't often happen). Please, please, please continue your support all the way through the Heartstone Adventure. I am working on the first chapter now so expect it up very soon. Again, thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Epilouge**

Carmen adjusted her tight red dress awkwardly. She was the picture of beauty, her hair piled on top of her head, a sparkling crown there. Her expression was impassive as she stood on the balcony, but her mind was full.

She watched the Black Pearl sail away. There, on deck, looking up at her, was Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who had changed her life in so many ways. And now he was sailing out of it.

She wasn't going to worry too much. If fate wanted them together... they would meet again.

**xXx**

Jack stood on the Pearl, looking up at Carmen. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

He smiled a little. He knew they would meet again, he had no doubt. After all, he was sure he'd only feel like this once in a lifetime. Humming, he raised a hand to wave to her, and recieved one in return.

**The End.**


End file.
